Kakashi Lightning wolf
by XspriteyX
Summary: Kakashi always has to indure the weirdest of problems, but this wasn't in the job discription, he's half wolf with a team of mix matched friends out to get Orochimaru this is gonna be one hell of a journey...
1. Prologue

Kakashi sat alone in his apartment with the curtains drawn, and the door locked. It wasn't to achieve

an overdue worthy earned rest from tiring missions, this was time for him to stall and to think,

because he was deathly scared and he didn't know what to do.

Prologue:

It started a 3 weeks ago, Kakashi had taken an A-ranked mission to the scout out the sound village,

the plan was for him to infiltrate Orochimaru's head quarters, get in learn the latest plans and

tactical movements and get out. What he hadn't anticipated on was running into said ex-snake

sannin himself, a few ANBU guards and perhaps a few missing nin, but not the Lord psycho

himself.

Kakashi wasn't prepared for that sort of encounter Orochimaru was supposed to be making war

strategies in the cloud village from the information intercepted a few weeks back but that wasn't the

case, Kakashi's sharigan was already at it's limit, if he wanted to escape he had to do at that exact

moment. He dodged countless kunai, cut down any sound ninja in his path, fleeing for freedom. Just

moving on pure adrenaline. He came to the borders of the land of fire, he was hopeful in making it

back across, unfortunately not before he was bitten by one of Orochimaru's 'pets'. The snake had

been and average size every day snake, yet it was blue with purple markings, it's poison was not

intended to kill. It was a more experimental formula Orochimaru had come with and wished to have

tested. Kakashi was the poor sod to be the one to test it, he'd kicked away the snake and fled back

home, he didn't even see the hokage first, he just collapsed in his home. Then suffered 2 hours of

excruciating pain through his veins, next thing he woke up with dog ears and a tail...


	2. Chill

Kakashi woke up groggily, _"Stupid snake, if I find out who delivered me false information on the _

_ex-sannin's whereabouts I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CASTRATE THEM!". _Kakashi stretched and

made his way over to the bathroom, _"Great I smell like a old garbage, and stale blood.. lovely." _He

stripped and got into the shower enjoying the warm water flow over his stiff and sore body, he had

yet to notice that he had a tail and that it was wagging in a steady rhythm behind him. He climbed

out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel, _"Meh, I'll soap off, and shampoo my hair later, at _

_least I don't smell like old socks, and a blood bath... at this point in time." _He shook his body like a

dog, water droplets spraying everywhere, _"OK...note to self don't spend so much time with _

_pakkun." _He roughly started to dry his hair, but something was very wrong, _"Hang on last time I _

_checked I didn't have to lumps on my head." _he went to secure the towel around his waist to look at

his head in the mirror, that's when he noticed the wet droopy tail hanging limply behind him,

scratch that from him. Kakashi's eye widened, then he screamed.

He almost yanked the mirror off the wall and stared at his head, coming from somewhere inside the

gravity defying mass was two dog ears coated in silver fur, the tail was connected somewhere to his

lower back, it also was covered in silver fur with a faint white lightning bolt mark on it. He was

taking it pretty well, _"OK calm down, calm down I'm a jounin I can handle this." _It was then he

noticed that his teeth had two very nasty canines on each side of his mouth that were roughly half

an inch long. _"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! I LOOK LIKE SOME SORT OF DEMON/PET! I NEED _

_HELP!" _He grabbed some pants ripping a hole to accommodate his new tail, a shirt, beloved mask,

and a hat, he was about to leave when he thought, _"Wait.. I can't get help I mean, what if no-one _

_trusts me, especially since I bet it was a invention of Orochimaru's that did this! Hold on I'm _

_overreacting maybe I can use a jutsu to cover the ears and tail." _After several hours of tiring work

and chakra exertion, Kakashi came to the conclusion that jutsu's wouldn't be able to hide it.

"_Damn. I just need to think this through. For now I'll create a shadow clone to manage my students _

_until I come up with something." _Fortunately the clone looked like plain old normal Kakashi before

he.. changed. _"Right that should do it, now I just need to think."_


	3. Why?

For the next 3 weeks, that's all he did, never leaving the apartment, his food supply was running

low, his physical body was running a fever from keeping up the clone jutsu act, and he still hadn't

figured much out. One thing he did realise though was the tail and ears sort of retracted into his

body if his body was healthy, and he was emotionally calm. He still couldn't test the theory though

as the least little thing triggered a reaction in him which resulted in the ears and tail popping out.

Kakashi sat on the floor in the

corner of his bedroom exhausted, he didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified. _"I am not worried, _

_I am a shinobi of the hidden leaf village, I can handle this._"In truth he couldn't, if he went outside in

the town looking like he did he was dead, if he left the leaf village he was dead, and if he stayed in

his apartment with no food, _"I'm damn well dead, being the copy nin really has perks doesn't it?" _

He tried to get a little sleep, his body weight had dropped badly from lack of eating, his ribs were

starting to show, and his fever was making his vision swirl and his body burn up. Three sharp thuds

brought him out his cat nap, or more accurately dog nap, he groaned. _"Couldn't people just leave _

_sleeping dogs lie." _Then he froze in panic, _"Crap! Who would be here? My clone should be.. aw _

_crap, I bet it vanished with lack of chakra, whoever it is please please PLEASE GO AWAY!" _his

thoughts were interrupted with a high whiny voice, "KAKASHI-SENSEI OPEN UP! YOU ARE

SO LATE THAT WE'VE COME TO GET YOU FOR TRAINING! EVEN SASUKE-TEME

AGREES!". Kakashi's fears were confirmed it was his squad 7 that came to get him just perfect, he

was too weak to run, he heard something that sounded like Sakura scolding Naruto for insulting

Sasuke. Kakashi relaxed slightly, the thudding had disappeared which meant they were leaving.

Only to have a loud CRASH follow, Kakashi's stomach tightened, his bedroom door was closed,

they were persistent on finding him. With the little strength he had left he hugged his knees, trying

to retreat further back into the corner away from this nightmare. _"Sakura freaks out from contact _

_with spiders, there's no way they'll accept me let alone trust me, they'll tell chunin, and chunin will _

_bring jounin and possibly ANBU black ops, and even more of a possibly the 5__th__ hokage I'm way too _

_drained to walk, there's no hope in fighting. I'm.. I'm scared, I don't want to die yet, shinobi code _

_my ass, I want to live. I still have things accomplish and.." _His bedroom door rattling brought him

out of his thoughts, " Kakashi sensei are you in here?" _"Maybe a bluff will keep them away!" _

"Yes Sakura now please could the 3 of you leave and fix my door." he tried to sound normal, but he

could even tell his voice sounded strained and desperate. The door shuddered, "KAKASHI-SENSEI

LET US IN ALREADY!", Sakura's voice continued, "Yeah sensei, you sound a bit sick, perhaps we

could help you get better." he cowered further "NO! I'm fine really!", then Naruto yelled, "THAT'S

IT! IF YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT! WE'RE COMING IN! ON THREE! ONE!" Kakashi

hunched up further, fear gripping him from every angle, his heart beat quickened, "TWO!", _"NO! _

_Stupid Orochimaru stupid mission! Why does this shit always happen to me?", _a few tears spilled

from his uncovered eye, "THREE!" the door swung open with a bang, the three students gasped at

what they saw, even Sasuke was surprised. Kakashi was sitting in a corner back on to a wall with

his arms covering his head, he looked like an emotional wreck, Sakura asked gently whilst taking a

step forward, "Sensei is everything OK?", he was trembling, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" they

could see he was crying. "Sensei what's the matter?" Kakashi couldn't hold it any longer his body

was weak, and his emotions were everywhere the ears and tail resumed their places. The three of

them gasped again, no-one said anything. Naruto understood what his sensei was feeling after all

the abuse given to him from the nine-tailed fox the insults, fear, pain, loneliness, staying absolutely

calm he walked to crouch just in front of his sensei, flashing a trade mark smile, "It's OK sensei! We

won't tell anyone, and also we'll help you get back to normal as well. OK?". Kakashi raised his

head slightly from his knees to look at Naruto's eyes, searching for anything indicating a trace or

suggestion that he was lying, but nothing, not even a flicker. Naruto was a bit taken aback when he

seen Kakashi's eye glistening with tears, Naruto was right on his assumption, Kakashi was terrified

at the moment and just needed them to assist him in his time of need like he had countless times for

them. Naruto stretched out his arms giving Kakashi a gentle reassuring hug so that Kakashi could

bury his face into Naruto's shoulder, "You'll be fine, you've got us remember?" Sakura crouched

beside Naruto, "He's right we'll help you out! Right Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded, Kakashi once again

had sobs racking his body but this this time from relief, things would get better, or so he hoped.


	4. Eh no

Once he calmed down, Naruto and Sasuke supported his fragile frame and carried him into the

kitchen sitting him at the table, while Sakura went out and brought some ingredients to prepare a

balanced lunch for the malnourished jounin, and also to grab medicine for his fever. Sasuke started

brewing up some tea, then Naruto asked, "Just out of curiosity, can you wag that tail?". Sasuke

pretended he didn't care but watched from the corner of his eye, Kakashi thought for a moment "I

guess I can. Hold on let me try." Nothing happened, Naruto frowned in concentration then clicked

his fingers, "I know you're problem!" Then he lightly patted Kakashi's head, "Um Naruto what's

that gonna do?" he grinned, "Look!" Kakashi turned his head, sure enough his tail was wagging,

"Huh fancy that."

An awkward silence lasted for 5 minutes, Kakashi scratched the back of his head,

"Uh guys I know I can trust you, and I know you won't say anything about this situation..." he

coughed, "Could you also keep it to yourselves about the whole crying incident please?". Naruto

and Sasuke blinked, then Naruto laughed, Sasuke just smirked, Kakashi stared at them dumbly,

"What?", Naruto gasped, "Oh nothen, I was just thinking it's a shame I didn't have proof cuz that

would have been brilliant black-mail!", Kakashi blushed then cast his eyes down to stare at the

floor, his ears and tail drooped and a pitiful whine came from him. Naruto stopped laughing in an

instant, "Aw come on sensei I was only.." Naruto bashed clumsily into Sasuke who had the warm

tea in his hands, which spilled over Naruto's crutch of his pants. A flash and a whir was heard,

Naruto gaped in horror at his sensei who had a camera handy in his hands. Kakashi eye-smiled at

them, "Now what were you saying about black-mail?".

Sakura returned and made Kakashi a stew to go easy on his near starved stomach, Kakashi could

sense that they were dying to know how he ended up half dog in the first place but were patiently

waiting until he had at least eaten his fill. A loud knocking came from his front door (which he had

forced his team into fixing), the students went to answer it and to cover for their sensei, who in turn

devoured three helpings of the protein filled stew whilst they were temporarily gone to keep his face

once again a mystery to them. With his canine ears pricked up, he could hear who it was, "Ah hi

Guy sensei." Sakura said politely, yes the green beast of Konhoa had decided to challenge his

youthful rival once again, "Ah well if it isn't Kakashi's youthful students! I've come to challenge my

rival as was promised!" Good guy pose, thumbs up and teeth zinging thing, team 7 -sweat drop-

Sasuke glared "Look he can't right now, so leave." Guy sensei stretched on the doorstep, "Of course

he can! The flames of youth are bright in all of us!", Sakura tried to close the door, "Um, but

unfortunately Kakashi's sensei's sick, right guys?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded obediently to confirm

that their sensei was indeed _sick, _Guy's face looked shocked, "My poor rival I shall visit him

allowing the youthfullness I have to rub off and cure him!". Kakashi who had been half listening to

the conversation nearly chocked on his tea, then he listened with full attention, "Ah but Guy sensei

he's highly contagious!", Guy raised an eyebrow in suspicion , "If that's so. Why are you three

here?", Naruto actually had a reasonable logical reason for a change, "We had the flu before him, so

our immune systems have built up against the virus." Guy seemed to think for a moment then

yelled, "OK, but let Kakashi know as soon as he recovers I'll challenge him each and everyday

that's a promise!" Then Guy sped off into the distance. Team 7 sighed then made their way back

into the kitchen to see Kakashi slowly, but repeatedly banging his head on the table, raising his head

about half and inch of the table before thump, then repeating the process. Sasuke looked at him,

"What are you doing?", Kakashi lifts his head "Why.." thump, "Does.." thump, "This..." thump,

"Shit.." thump, "Always..." thump, "Happen..." thump, "To..." thump, "Me!". The students sweat

dropped, he banged his head twice more before he stopped, his head sitting on the table, "OK I'm

done." They sighed, then Kakashi raised his head once more and banged it, "OK _now_ I'm done."

They sat down at the table watching him, they noted how his dog ears twitched, he lifted his head to

look at them his chin still resting on the table, "I suppose you want to know when I acquired these

extra features." They didn't reply but stared rather intently at him, "Right.." Kakashi explained to

them everything he knew from the mission to the snake's bite, right up until current events, "So

that's the story." They seemed to think about it, Naruto looked like he was going to say something

but decided against it. Kakashi waited patiently, then twitched, his dog ears were itchy. He lightly

scratched them, then folded his arms across his chest when his back itched, then his tail, his arms,

everywhere was freaken itchy! He started fighting, trying not to make his discomfort noticeable, he

bit his lip the itching was torture. After five minutes he caved, he scratched his head with his right

hand, and his back with his left, Sakura looked concerned, "Sensei.." he eye-smiled and stopped

scratching, "I'm fine Sakura really!". The itching returned ten times worse, he began scratching his

head with both hands in frustration, Sakura walked over to inspect his hair, she gasped then

motioned Sasuke and Naruto over, they didn't say anything but looked kinda surprised. Sakura

stepped towards the cupboards, "Sensei do you have any flea shampoo." He continued scratching,

"Yeah second cupboard to the left for the dogs. Why?" he stopped and immediately looked at them

with his eye displaying horror."Oh no, no no NO!".

Kakashi was sitting in the bathtub in a pair of shorts and with his mask on with his arm crossed and

what looked like childish pouting. Naruto and Sasuke wear wearing long yellow rubber gloves,

because they had been forced into giving their sensei a flea bath. "I hate you." Kakashi growled,

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, well we love you to sensei." Sakura called out, "I'm just popping out to do a

bit more shopping, make sure to put the flea shampoo through his fur.. I _mean_ _HAIR_. Twice! Bye

guys!". Sasuke groaned then started to wash Kakashi's tail, whilst Naruto worked on Kakashi's hair

and dog ears. "If you haven't left you're apartment in three weeks how on earth did you get fleas?"

Naruto inquired, "Simple dobe he caught them off you." "SASUKE!" Kakashi wondered if he'd

ever keep his sanity, needless to say once they let him out of the tub Kakashi shook his body

soaking the two 'pet grooms'. They yelled at him, calling him unrepeatable names for younger

readers, they sat in the kitchen, a soaked moody teenager, and a hyper blonde equally drenched teen

both glaring at their sensei. Who cocked his head to one side like a puppy who's in trouble and

asked his students innocently "What?", Sakura walked in at that point, then blushed madly, "Se-

sensei why are you still in you're boxers!", Kakashi shrugged "After I dried myself off, they got

mad at me for some reason and refused to give me clean clothes." Sasuke glared harder, Sakura

tried to ease the tension, "Anyway sensei, you should get dressed and lend the guys some dry

clothes. I bought some medication to treat you're flea bites, which was also probably the reason you

lost weight having the little parasites clinging to you, and also surprise!", Sakura produced a blue

collar with a silver lightning bolt on it, Kakashi's eye twitched overtime, "Sakura I am NOT

wearing a dog collar!", she moved up to him, "It's a flea collar sensei!", Kakashi backed away only

to have his arms restrained by Naruto and Sasuke who smirked at him, "Damn if I still was strong

right now you wouldn't be able to do this!", Sakura slipped the collar on, "Too bad!".


	5. Huh?

Kakashi was dressed, and now glared at his two male

students who were sitting across from him in their borrowed clothing. They smirked at him, Naruto

mimicked his sensei's actions from earlier cocking his head to one side, "What?" Kakashi glared

harder. Sakura was fixing up another meal for Kakashi to take with his medication, she yelled to

him, "By the way sensei, I hope you don't mind but I had a name engraved in the lightning bolt of

you're collar." Kakashi stopped glaring to try to see but failed, Sasuke smirked further, "It's OK

Sakura _Lightning's _fine." Kakashi resumed glaring but was slightly relieved, _"At least she didn't _

_engrave some dumb name like Fido." _Kakashi shuddered at the thought, Sasuke asked, "So, who

are we going to ask to help you out?", Kakashi sighed, "I don't know Sasuke, I mean how many

people do you know walk around specialising in treating people that have dog ears and a tail?".

Silence once again lasted for a solid fifteen minutes, Naruto then put in, "Kakashi sensei... are you

sure we can't just ask Granny Tsunade to look you over?", Kakashi sighed again, "Yeah that's all

well and good but what about these?" -indicates dog ears and tail- "I can't exactly walk around

looking like this." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I thought from early on though you could retract

them." Kakashi smiled sheepishly, "Well yeah.. but the least little thing could make them pop out."

Naruto sighed over dramatically, "Then learn to hold it." For thirty minutes Kakashi almost had a

good hold on it, then Sakura walked in, "Bye the way sensei I found this whilst cleaning up the

living room." She shook two of Kakashi's bells which caused his dog ears and tail pop out and also

for a white light to engulf his body. He sat there a minute later looking panicky, "Sakura don't do

that again!", she looked sad, "Sorry, I'll put the TV on OK? It's just I'm, tired of this silence." She

flicked on a channel which happened to have the program Mew Mew power on, Naruto yelled

"THAT'S IT!", Sasuke stared at him, "What's it?", Naruto looked enthusiastically at the screen,

"The TV everyone watch for a moment!" , they did so, "Naruto what has this got..", "Sensei just

wait a moment." Then it happened the Mew Mew's did their animal transformations, or as they said

"Mewtamorphisis!". Kakashi sighed, "Naruto that's a good theory and all. But why the hell would

Orochimaru try to turn me into a male version of a mew mew, which is may I remind you a

television program. Well an anime actually, but still." Naruto crossed his arms, "Well sensei I can

think of a few reasons one, he was bored, two, the guys a lunatic, and three at least try you never

know something may happen." Kakashi rubbed his temples, "OK fine I'll try it, just don't get upset

when it doesn't work." Sasuke and Sakura had respect for their sensei, he was willing to humiliate

himself just to keep Naruto happy. "OK sensei, Sakura give Kakashi sensei the bells! Then I dunno

say something.." Kakashi received the bells, "Um mewtamorphisis?" he chimed the two bells but

nothing happened, "Sorry Naruto." he absent-mindedly tossed one of the bells back to Sakura when

she grabbed it the white light engulfed him again but longer this time, "Interesting so Sakura can

trigger a transformation. Sakura can you chime you're bell and say something?" She shrugged, "Um

Lightning?" she chimed the bell, the bell in Kakashi's hand chimed as well almost like an answer.

He was engulfed by the white light again, only this time he emerged, wearing a silver mask, a

matching silver vest, a black sleeveless leather jacket that was open, a pair of silver leather

fingerless gloves with a black lightning bolt on each glove, with black baggy trousers and silver

converse. His forehead protector was replaced with a black cloth, both his eyes were visible, the

sharingan gone, but two yellow wolf eyes in place of his regular ones, he still had his collar on, and

as for the bell, it was on his ear like a stud or an earring. Kakashi looked at himself, it was Sasuke

who put in, "At least some of you're outfit matches the dog ears and tail." Naruto yelled, "Cool I

was so right! That makes you some sorta male mew or something! But it seems only Sakura can

trigger the transformation." Sakura asked, "Why do you say that?", Naruto rolled his eyes, "Coz

Sasuke and I got bored after Kakashi sensei's flea bath, so we played with the bells for a while and

nothing happened.". Kakashi tapped his foot, "OK so now that I look more like a sore thumb, I have

two questions, 1, how do I change back? And 2, what's the point of this change when I don't have

any weapons?", Sasuke looked at the TV again for a moment, "Hn those girls summon power from

their pendant things... so see what you can get from the bell." Kakashi stared at them, "OK, so like

this..." he tapped the bell on his ear, in his hand appeared loads of similar little bells, he dropped

them on the floor blinding them with a white flash. All his students lay swirly eyed on the floor,

"Thanks for the warning..." growled Sasuke, Kakashi grinned then tapped the bell once more, in his

hand appeared a long silver sword with a bell engraved at the base of the hilt. "Cool, so I've got

flash grenades and a sword, not bad."

A loud knocking interrupted them, Kakashi panicked, "Naruto you seem to know how this works,

how do I change back!", Sakura shook her bell and said Lightning but nothing happened, Naruto

was thinking. The knocking became louder and more urgent, "Sakura kiss you're bell and say

sensei! Or Kakashi or anything!", she complied she kissed the bell and decided to say "Kakashi

sensei.", Kakashi was surrounded in the white again, when it vanished he looked normal once more.

He concentrated hard on retracting the dog ears and tail, which they did just in time as Guy sensei

burst into the kitchen with Tsunade and Shizune just behind him. "My eternal rival I was so worried

about you're health, that I brought lady hokage here to give you a check up!" Good guy pose,

thumbs up and teeth zinging thing, Kakashi was concentrating hard on keeping the ears and tail in

check to pay any attention, "Hm did you say something?", "Noooo my rival is so hip and cool!".

Tsunade shoved past him, "Right can I hurry this up, I have a lot of paperwork to do, so let me get

on with this!", Shizune was reading out a list of things to the lady hokage that needed to be done,

whilst Tsunade gave Kakashi a check over. Sweat was starting to drip from his brow, it was hard

trying to keep concentration with a certain over energetic nuisance blabbing on about the power

youth, or some other nonsense. Tsunade finished her diagnose, "Well Kakashi nothing seems to be

wrong, apart from the fact you seem to have dog, or more accurately wolf DNA in you're

bloodstream. Care to explain?" he gave her an innocent look, "What do you mean?", She looked

him in the eyes, "Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?" her voice sounded

dangerous. He held her gaze, then she stretched, "Anyway come on Shizune, that paperwork won't

finish itself, Oh and Guy you're coming to I have a mission for you and you're squad. All I'm going

to recommend to you Kakashi is that you get some rest. OK?". He nodded, with that the three of

them left leaving Kakashi and his squad in his apartment alone once more. He relaxed letting the

ears and tail out, it had been hard work keeping them in. Sakura was slightly confused, "Sensei,

why didn't you tell her?", he shrugged, "You really think I would tell her of my condition with Guy

around?". They all replied, "Oh.".

Kakashi sighed dejectedly, Sakura spoke first, "Sensei?", he was covered in a dark depressed aura,

"I'm a wolf Mew mew... It sounds so girly." Team 7 -sweat drop-, Naruto coughed, "Anyway that's

the least of you're worries sensei, in the program if the cat girl gets kissed she turns into a cat. So I

wonder of...", Sakura smacked Naruto, "YOU PERVERT! I AM NOT KISSING MY SENSEI!",

Naruto winched, "Geez Sakura I wasn't saying that, but all I meant was maybe he should be wary."

Sasuke was brooding, "Hn the dobe's right for a change, Sakura give Kakashi sensei a kiss on the

cheek, It could be trouble for us especially if he was on a mission or something." Sakura blushed

overtime, "B-but Sasuke-kun." Kakashi raised his hand, "Don't I get a say in this?". Sasuke glared,

"Sakura. Do. It. Now!" She gulped, "Sorry sensei." Kakashi blinked in shock as Sakura kissed his

cheek, "Are you guys trying to get me portrayed as a child molesterer?". Sakura still blushing

retreated to hide behind Naruto, "Huh, that's good looks like..." POOF! In front of them sat a silver

wolf with a white lightning bolt on it's tail, "Oh looks like it does happen then. Sakura can you kiss

him again." Sakura bent down and kissed Kakashi's muzzle, nothing happened, Kakashi barked at

them, "Woof, wruff grrr." translation: "Oh this is just great!", Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

"So it looks like we need another female to kiss him. Damn.", Sasuke glared, "What are we gonna

do just stroll down the street with a wolf at our heels?".

**Five minutes later.**

"I can't believe we're just strolling down the street with a wolf at our heels." Naruto hushed him,

"Excuse me miss would you consider kissing our pet on the nose?" The women took one look at

Kakashi and ran, "_Thanx Naruto, somehow this is all you're fault.", _Team 7 stared at their sensei,

"_What?" _Sakura broke the silence, "We- well I can hear you!", Kakashi blinked, _"Say what! You _

_can HEAR me? This whole situation just gets weirder and weirder." _Naruto grinned "That is so

cool! I'm gonna try thinken stuff to you, tell me if you can hear me." Silence for a minute, Kakashi

shook his head,_ "Sorry Naruto I got nothing.", _Sasuke smirked, "That's coz the dobes head is

empty." "SASUKE!", Sakura yelled "Shut it Naruto, we need to figure out what women in the

village would be willing to kiss a wolf!". They walked in silence, when lo-and-behold Anko walked

past with a dango in her mouth, Kakashi shied away, _"Oh hell no guys! Don't even THINK about _

_asking her! I'd rather be a wolf any day!", _Anko walked up to them, "Hey maggots! What an

interesting animal you got there." She roughly started to pet Kakashi who growled, "Oh he's not

ours he's Kakashi sensei's." Anko studied him, "Really?" Kakashi even flashed his canines at her

warning her off, "I like him." She grinned, "Dangerous aren't ya boy?" Anko crouched down and

kissed Kakashi's nose, "Well anyway I gotta run kids, tell Kakashi he rears a good animal." Anko

walked away. They hurried Kakashi into an alleyway just in time, POOF, Kakashi stood before

them in a human body, only his wolf ears and tail remaining, he had a blush across his face. Naruto

grinned, "OoO Sensei tsk tsk." Kakashi looked surprised to see them standing in front of him, "W-

what do you mean!", Sakura giggled, "Oh sensei why didn't you tell us!", Sasuke hn'd, "Well she is

powerful enough to rear strong children." Kakashi waved his hands in front of him as some

defence, "What are you talking about! I don't fancy Anko!", Naruto grinned wider, "Sensei we

never said that you fancied her now did we?", he blushed harder, "Well I don't!", "If that's so why

are you blushing?", Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly, "Well it's uh, not everyday you're female

comrade kisses you now is it? Anyway lets get back to my apartment." He transported them back

there with his teleportation jutsu, "So gang now we've sorta figured everything out about my,

condition, what's the plan?"


	6. Chip?

Team 7 stared at their sensei, "OK guys what's with that look?", Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Well

it's just you're the one with the interesting powers, who _could _have told Granny Tsunade a little

while ago, but chose not to. So we're kinda curious on what you think you're doing, and why ask us

what to do." Kakashi shrugged, "I told you guys, I didn't tell her because Guy was around, and I'm

asking you because Sakura triggers my transformation. Besides I don't really understand how to use

that sword properly." Sasuke smirked, "Looks like we'll help you spar then in the forest a few miles

from Konhoa." Naruto fist pumped the air, "Great! That means training towards becoming the

future hokage! Sensei can you hold in the ears and tail for a while until we get there!". Kakashi

sighed, "I guess training would be helpful, and I'll _try _to hold them in."

They left the village and travelled about 10 miles North-west, Sakura transformed Kakashi using

the bell. Kakashi tapped his bell to draw out his long silver sword. "OK kids bring it on!". Naruto

and Sasuke used various nin-jutsu's, gen jutsu's and tai-jutsu's. They discovered after a while that

Kakashi's sword and flash bombs were a force to be reckoned with. Sakura interrupted when it

looked like Naruto and Sasuke we're going to collapse, Kakashi eye-smiled, "Well it looks like this

outfit isn't just a fashion statement. He was examining his sword, it didn't attain a single scratch, he

twirled it about whilst the guys rested. Then flung it at a tree like a kunai, it gathered lightning

energy around it and hit it's target leaving the tree split in two! Kakashi stared at the sword, which

had a little smoke coming off it, gingerly he retrieved it, amazingly it felt cool to his touch. It was

then he remembered his students, their moths were gaping, "SENSEI YOU COULD HAVE

KILLED US IF YOU THREW THAT SWORD AT US!", Kakashi scratched his head, "Well I er

didn't know it did that..." Out of instinct Naruto and Sakura yelled, "LIAR!", Experimentally

Kakashi threw it another tree, the blade was once again coated in lightning as it struck it's target.

Again when he felt it, the sword was perfectly normal, Kakashi tried combing his chidori technique

with the sword only chidori didn't emerge, nothing happened. He panicked and tried various hand

signs, only to realise in his current form he couldn't use chakra. He studied the sword closely, on

the actual blade he hadn't noticed before was a lightning bolt etched in running up to the top of the

blade. He realised the same mark was on his gloves, so he gripped the blade with both hands and

concentrated on the lightning bolts envisioning his chidori technique inside the gloves bolts, they

glowed blue, then from them the lightning zoomed up the sword's bolt in fierce crackling then

spread covering the blade into a glorious blue of pure power. Kakashi was waiting to be

electrocuted with this much power, yet, it was still like holding an ordinary sword. His eye trailed it

in fascination and amazement, Naruto's voice broke into his thoughts, "Geez Kakashi sensei really

does have a lightning blade now!", Kakashi cautiously powered it down, then with a sigh collapsed

on his back, he wasn't tired, it was just his head was overwhelmed with things like _"How the hell _

_can that sword wield some much power! Did Orochimaru do this on purpose to me? And if so why? _

_I can't let the power go to my head or something horrible could happen to... well anybody!"._

He closed his eyes to breathe, it was then he remembered his improved hearing, he eye-smiled as he

heard his students whispering, "Do you think he collapsed from exhaustion?" Sakura said quietly,

"Nah sensei was probably making a show to prove he is so much better than us! Show off." Naruto

growled, Sasuke sounded just as annoyed, "We couldn't touch him with the ordinary sword, then he

goes and makes us look weak with bringing out the higher power." Kakashi called out, "I'm fine

Sakura, sorry Naruto, sorry Sasuke I didn't know I could do that to my sword." He heard them gasp,

he chuckled lightly, it was then he noticed an improved sense of smell. He could smell something

odd... He sat up to look in it's direction, he walked towards Sakura, the scent was coming from her.

He crouched in front of her, and started sniffing like Kiba would. Sakura noticed his wolf eyes

studying her, she had been sitting with Naruto and Sasuke whispering when he called out to them,

then he was just suddenly sitting in front of her sniffing her scent. "Sensei?", he still furrowed his

brow in concentration, his wolf ears moved into a forward position, he cocked his head to one side

and sniffed again. "_Damn! What the hell is that scent... It's good, REALLY good, but also wrong _

_somehow... What's so different about Sakura from the guys, Naruto's scent is slightly one to be _

_feared, probably from Kyuubi, Sasuke's is not that different from anyone else's. The only major _

_difference is that Sakura is a girl, so... oh, oh, OH!". _They watched Kakashi blush, then cover his

nose, "Sakura undo the transformation NOW!, she looked startled but did as he asked, Kakashi

looked he normally did, but whined, "No, I can still smell it!", On the way back to Konhoa he

stayed away from Sakura as far as he could. Sakura was feeling offended, _"Do I smell THAT _

_bad?", _At the village gates Kakashi walked with them back to his apartment, he still kept upwind of

her. Halfway back he covered his head with his arms, Naruto rushed up to him lending him his

jacket to cover his tail, whilst Sasuke pulled out a blue hanky he never used to tie onto Kakashi's

head like a bandanna. Preventing anyone noticing his extra features, Kakashi was blushing more

than he did when he looked at his book, Kakashi covered his nose, _"AW COME ON! One female is _

_bad enough but 2! Who the hell is it?" _his eyes scanned the street locking onto Anko who was

talking to Kurenai. _"You have got to be kidding me! Anko! Why me..." _They hurried past the two

women, _"That's right, just get home, away from damn women!" _Kurenai called to him, "Kakashi

wait, there's some news you're team should hear." Kakashi turned around, _"Aw crap!" _he eye-

smiled "Yes Kurenai what's that?", She looked at him, "Why are you wearing a bandanna like

Genma, and Naruto's coat on you're waist?", Anko grinned, "Oh Kakashi you bad man, those books

finally corrupted you. Still at least Sakura's safe this way." Kakashi glared at her, "I'm wearing a

bandanna due to mid-life crisis and Naruto's jacket because I tore my pants whilst training. Anyway

the news Kurenai." Anko stopped her before she said anything, "Why should we tell you, you're

hurting our feelings covering you're nose, it's not like we stink. By the way hows that dog of

yours?", Kakashi stiffened and reluctantly put his hand into his pocket breathing only when

necessary, "Sorry about that, I have allergies this time of year, and my dog is fine. Now the news

_please?_". Kurenai's face turned serious, "Well we thought that Naruto should know that Iruka's in

the hospital from a snake bite." Kakashi covered Naruto's mouth before he could say anything,

"Really? How long has been there?", Kurenai paused in thought, "About an hour." Kakashi nodded,

"OK, well we'll visit him later." As they left Kurenai Anko yelled, "Is that a dog collar you're

wearing!", Kakashi walked quick paced towards the hospital, Naruto yelled, "WHY IRUKA

SENSEI!", Sakura smacked him, "Quiet Naruto he'll be fine, right sensei?" At that comment,

Kakashi broke into a run, _ "If it's what I think it is, I gotta hurry!" _


	7. Team mew mew

They approached the check inn

desk at the hospital, "Hi we're he to see Iruka Umino.", The receptionist looked sorry, "I'm afraid

you can't his condition has just stabilised." Kakashi pretended to understand, "I see, what room is he

in, so we can come by later?", She looked in the book, "He's in room 3, OK?", Kakashi turned

towards the door, "Yes thank you, we'll drop by later." He dragged a protesting Naruto with him

outside, Sakura and Sasuke followed obediently. Once out of site of the hospital, Kakashi looked at

his students seriously, "Go back to my apartment and wait for me there, understand?" Naruto

pouted but agreed with the other two. Kakashi walked back towards the hospital, "Good." He

walked around the building, then using his chakra he walked up the building coming up to room 3,

he saw Iruka laying on the bed asleep. _"Good he's alone." _Kakashi broke in, slung Iruka over his

shoulder, and left a clone looking like Iruka behind. He then poofed into his apartment with the

unconscious teacher. His students looked surprise to see him with a passenger, Sakura yelled,

"Sensei what are you doing he needs to be in the hospital resting!", Kakashi placed Iruka on his

couch, shrugged off Naruto's jacket, and took of the bandanna, then proceeded to sit a his table

reading Icha Icha paradise. His students waited for 10 minutes for an explanation, then Sakura and

Naruto yelled, "SENSEI!", Kakashi looked up from his book, "Oh right, I brought Iruka here

because if you remember rightly I was bitten by a snake and didn't go to hospital and survived."

Sakura argued, "Yeah but that snake turned you into a...Oh". Kakashi eye-smiled, "Exactly, if that

was an ordinary snake, he'd be dead by now, so if my hunch is correct..." he returned to reading.

Naruto crossed his arms, "I don't get it." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe." Sakura sighed looking at

her previous teacher, then clicked her fingers, "By the way sensei, why was it you covered you're

nose when you were next to me, or Anko?" Kakashi blushed and swallowed hard, he put his book

down, looking at his students, he coughed then scratched his head sheepishly, "Um, well Sakura the

reason is because you two, what I mean to say is in the presence of stronger smells it's not so bad,

because you see..." They waited for him to finish, "You two at this point in time, how do I put

this...you... are on... heat...." A few seconds ticked by, then Sakura screamed and chucked a chair at

him, "PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT!" Kakashi ducked the furniture

being flung at him, and tried reasoning, "Sakura it's not like I meant it like that, it's just the wolf's

instinct to mate!" She stopped chucking furniture, her face blushing madly, the boys were hiding

behind the couch only their eyes visible, they both said, "Ooo bad move." Kakashi thought about

what he said then pitifully moaned, "Aw crap..." Sakura was a 100 times angrier, and he was going

to suffer big time.

One hour later Kakashi was sitting in the chaos that was his kitchen and groaned, Sakura had

managed to black one and only visible of his two eyes, and smack him over the head with a chair.

Naruto had fished out an icepack for his head, _"Note to self, don't EVER refer to a women as a _

_mate, even if it is wolf instinct."_ Sakura entered the room and calmly sat at the table drinking tea,

Kakashi flinched when she raised her hand. Sasuke and Naruto kept their distance in case she

decided to take a funny turn against them. Sakura spoke with a smile, "So when will Iruka sensei

wake up?". It was then Iruka stirred, his body ached all over, his head felt fuzzy and light. It was

then he noticed he was on a couch, but who's? Where the heck was he? A subtle "Yo." answered his

question. "KAKASHI! What the heck am I doing on you're couch! Wait... YOU HAVE DOG

EARS! AND A TAIL! Oh, hi Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." They nodded in acknowledgement,

Kakashi looked lazily at the man, still holding his newly acquired icepack to his head. "Actually

they're wolf ears and a tail, and by the way love the teeth." Iruka paused from his momentary panic

attack, _"Teeth, what's he talking about?" _Iruka raised his hand to his mouth to feel his front teeth

they were half a centimetre longer than normal, in fact they were sitting on his bottom lip like buck

teeth. Kakashi eye-smiled then passed him a mirror. Iruka yelled, Kakashi covered his wolf ears,

"Thanks for the warning." Iruka was hyper ventilating, he had small brown furry ears on top of his

head, then looked behind him to notice he had a brown furry tail a white stripe on it, with the teeth

he worked out, "I'm a- I'm a-" he squeaked, Kakashi grinned underneath his mask, "You're a

chipmunk by the looks of it." Iruka was shocked, then he sighed, "Oh I get it, this is a joke right? Or

gen-jutsu, very funny,. OK haha now get rid of it." Naruto rushed up and hugged Iruka, "Oh Iruka

sensei don't ever scare me like that again! Oh love the chipmunk look by the way. Hey! That means

you're a male mew mew like Kakashi sensei!" Iruka's eye twitched professionally at the mention of

a male 'mew mew'. "Naruto, I'll be OK as soon as I wake up from this nightmare!", Kakashi sat on

the kitchen table, "Sorry pal but this is real, oh by the way here." he tossed Iruka a nut, Iruka stared

at the nut with big eyes and started nibbling on it. About halfway through his nibbling he pointed at

them, "This proves nothing." Then returned to his nibbling. Kakashi chuckled, "Living in denial

that's one way of handling this, at least you're not a dolphin by nature as well as name. Still, I think

I handled it pretty well." Naruto who was sitting next to Iruka snorted, "Yeah right, you looked

yourself in you're apartment for 3 weeks, and cried when we came to see you." Kakashi narrowed

his eye at Naruto, then produced the picture of Naruto seemingly wetting himself, "What did we say

about that Naruto?" he added killing intent to each word. Naruto's eyes widened, "What was the

question?" Kakashi eye-smiled "Good." then returned the picture into his pocket. Iruka paused his

nut nibbling, he cocked an eye brow, "You cried?". Kakashi looked away, "I was stressed OK!"

Iruka, Sakura and Naruto laughed at him, Sasuke smirked. Iruka sighed once his nut was devoured,

"So... this isn't a dream is it?" Kakashi looked at him seriously, "As far as we know, no. You were

bitten by a blue snake with purple markings I take it." Iruka seemed to think, "No, actually it was a

pink snake with blue markings, sort of like little circles." Kakashi furrowed his brow in thought, _"Is _

_he creating more and more failed snake experiments, or is he doing this on purpose? Orochimaru I _

_will kill you when I find you!". _Naruto grinned widely, Sasuke glared at him, "Why so happy

dobe?", Naruto practically jumped, "Because I can't wait to see Iruka sensei's mew mew look!"

Kakashi said aloud, "We have got to come up with a better name for that..." Naruto bounced on the

spot in front of Iruka, "Sensei you gotta transform! You gotta gotta gotta transform!" Iruka was

getting dizzy watching him, "Transform what do you mean?" Naruto sweat dropped. "Sakura show

him! Do it for Kakashi sensei!" She nodded and did so. Kakashi sat in the same place only having

both his wolf eyes visible, as well as being in his alter ego's outfit. He looked lazily at Iruka, "As far

as we know, this is transforming into you're full potential as a -shudder- mew mew- we found out

only Sakura can do it, I have discovered chakra cannot be used, yet I can get flash grenades out of

this bell- indicates ear with bell- as well as a sword. Be warned if I am kissed I turn into a wolf, it

takes a kiss from a different female to change back, I have wolf senses and instincts, -he avoids

Sakura's death glare- also the ears and tail are retractable when you're normal, however certain

emotions trigger them to pop out. Like embarrassment, and uh -coughs- other ones... but yeah."

Iruka looked at Kakashi and team 7 he could tell by their faces they were serious. Sakura undone

Kakashi's transformation then ran out to buy something. Iruka inhaled a deep breathe before

exhaling, "Question?" Kakashi nodded, "Why do you have a dog collar on?", Kakashi growled then

turned around not facing him. "Don't worry Iruka sensei he's just sulking because Sakura made him

were that flea collar." They sat in silence until Sakura ran back in out of breathe, "OK I got it!" she

walked up to Iruka and attached what look like a leather bracelet to his right wrist connected by a

silver acorn emblem. Iruka looked at it, "Sakura what is this?" she giggled "It's you're flea collar!

It's engraved too!" he looked closer, it read _Chip _on it. "Uh thanx..." Kakashi whined, "Why does

his get to be on his wrist." Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Because it was the only size left

with that particular emblem. Also I bought another bell." she placed it in Iruka's hand. "Sakura?..."

"If I'm right you should transform like Kakashi sensei. Ready? Chip" she chimed the bell. A autumn

brown light encased Iruka, when he emerged he also had a different look. Iruka had on what looked

like a maroon head band where his hiate should be, a brown chunin vest with a white stripe on the

back, connected to the vests shoulders was fishnet sleeves that ended at his wrists. On his neck was

a small brown leather pouch attached to a silver chain. At his waist he looked to have a brick red

belt holding up dark red/brown baggy shorts that ended at his knees, on his feet he had brick red

converse. On his right wrist where the flea collar was, on his index finger was a ring with the bell

attached to. Naruto's eyes shined with excitement, "You look different than Kakashi sensei does

when he transforms!" Sakura looked pleased with herself, "I told you it would work. What's the

pouch around you're neck for?" Sasuke walked over with an acorn in his hand and wordlessly put it

in the pouch. Sakura squealed, "How cute! It's to store food!" Iruka looked himself over, it was true

he transformed like Kakashi did only his outfit was different. He even managed to twitch his tail.

He sighed, "OK so I tap the bell for a weapon right?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically, Iruka tapped

the ring on his finger, out of it came a small silver bottle with some pale red liquid in it. He stared at

it, "OoOK Guess I'll figure out what that's for later." it poofed out of existence, he tapped the bell

once again. This time the ring grew into a beautiful silver longbow with the bell separating and

materialising into a silver arrow bell at the end, and on the other a sharp arrow tip. Iruka marvelled

at the weapon, and was wondering why there wasn't a string, he drew the arrow back

experimentally to find there was a super fine almost invisible string. Kakashi called out, "Hey don't

fire that in my apartment please. The results could... vary..." Iruka looked embarrassed then let the

bow reform as a ring. Sakura undid the transformation leaving only his chipmunk ears, tail and

teeth, "Wow this is a little hard to get my head around."


	8. Sigh

Sasuke and Naruto looked expectantly at

Sakura, she sighed in defeat then approached Iruka, "Forgive me for this please sensei." He looked

at her, "For what?" She kissed his cheek, Iruka blushed overtime. "Sakura what are yo-" POOF

"Squeak squeakity squeak" before them sat a little chipmunk with a collar on. Sakura squealed,

"You are so cute!" Kakashi growled in annoyance, "Now we gotta find another girl to kiss him. Oh

by the way Iruka you can think speak to us." Iruka thought, _"I can? Huh this is just plain weird." _

Kakashi nodded, "I hear that." Kakashi went out with his students to find a women to kiss Iruka, he

tied a spare jacket around his waist, and a black bandanna on his head just in case his tail and ears

should pop out. Naruto was walking with his arms behind his head, Sasuke with his hands in his

pockets and Sakura cuddling the chipmunkified Iruka. _"I feel like such a perv being kissed by my _

_old student." _Kakashi thought _"Yeah I know what you mean." _Iruka squeaked, _"Kakashi I heard _

_you're thoughts!" _

"_Say what? You mean you and I can have a private conversation even though I'm not in animal _

_form." _

"_That's exactly what I'm saying! Well... thinking... but yeah. I guess us mew mews can do that." _

"_Us? What do you mean us? I doubt there will be any more, and we REALLY need a better name." _

"_Well there could be, you never know how man snakes were out there. Did yours die after it bit you?"_

"_Dunno, I was kinda running for my life at the time... why? Did yours?" _

"_Yeah it died almost instantly after it bit me. So I guess.... AH!" _Kakashi turned his head to Iruka

approaching for a hug from Sasuke was none other than Ino. Sakura held Iruka protectively whilst

standing in front of Sasuke, _"Sakura now is not the time to get competitive over Sasuke, I want to _

_be human again but... PLEASE get someone my own age to kiss me!" _Ino walked over with every

intention of glomping Sasuke when she noticed Sakura's passenger. "Say billboard brow what have

you got there?", "Shut up Ino pig! It's a chipmunk." Ino studied the little creature, "He has a scar

across his nose like Iruka sensei has. Can I hold him?" _"Sakura PLEASE!" _She ignored his

pleading and handed him over, "Be gentle with him." Ino cooed over Iruka for a few minutes

before, "Ino come back and watch the shop for me!", Ino called back, "Sure mom! I gotta go, but

I'll see you later Sasuke-kun! By little guy." Ino kissed Iruka's head and gave him back to Sakura

before running off down to Yamanka flower shop. Kakashi poofed them into an alley way where

Iruka changed back into a person with Chipmunk teeth, ears and tail. He groaned loudly, "I feel so

dirty." Sakura smiled innocently at him, "Sorry for doing that to you Iruka sensei, but we had to be

sure if you transformed into your animal with a kiss like Kakashi sensei does." Sasuke stayed quiet

before adding, "We should really do a mission today." Naruto yelled, "YEAH I NEARLY

FORGOT! WE BETTER GO! SO I CAN BECOME A SUPER AWESOME NINJA BELIEVE IT!"

Kakashi pulled out a spare bandanna, scarf and mask. Iruka studied them, "What are they for?"

Kakashi rolled his eye, "You, encase you can't retract the teeth, accidentally lose control and they

pop out and just for reassurance that none of the above happen." Iruka found out he could retract the

teeth, but put the mask on anyway, tied the scarf around we're his tail would be, and fitted the

bandanna on his head. "I take it you're going to get you're team a scouting mission outside Konhoa

Kakashi, and make me tag along to look for any evidence of more snakes?" Kakashi eye-smiled,

"You got it!". Lady Tsunade was more than curious at the ninja's change in style as well as why

Iruka was out of hospital so fast, they answered simultaneously "Mid-life crisis." "That explains the

new looks, but Iruka how can you possibly be out of hospital so fast. He twitched, "I uh have a fsat

recovery rate." She stared at him, "Uh-huh, would you mind if I checked out you're organs and

things." He nodded, Tsunade did the process that she used to examine Kakashi earlier. "So strange

it's like you have rodent DNA in you. If I had to guess I would say Chipmunk." His face paled, "N-

no I uh dunno what you're getting at hahahaha!" Her face clearly said, _"You are a shit liar." _

"Anyway I have you're mission." She assigned them a patrol mission around the border of Konhoa

much to Kakashi's pleasure. Team 7 followed their two sensei's, "Kakashi sensei shouldn't you and

Iruka sensei travel in mew form?" Sakura enquired, Kakashi answered, "Hmm not a bad idea, and

as of now I'm open to any suggestions on a new alias other than mew mew." Sakura transformed

them, and it turned out that in mew form they had the speed of their animals counter parts. Every 5

miles Kakashi stopped three times looking agitated, for the fourth time Sasuke asked in

aggravation, "Why do you keep stopping every five miles!" Kakashi looked embarrassed, "Well it's

just that I get this weird urge to pee.." Sakura yelled, "Ewwwwwwww! Sensei!" Iruka paused to

think then commented, "That'll be the alpha wolf's instincts surfacing, in other words Kakashi

you're marking you're territory if you give into the instinct. Like every time we've stopped so far, I

had the urge to store nuts and berries inside the leather pouch around my neck." Naruto yelled, "Do

you hear that!", from a short distance ahead the sound of shinobi clashing could be heard. From the

yells it sounded like, "Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma!" Kakashi and Iruka shouted, they sped off at a fast

pace towards the sounds of the battle. Kakashi drew out some flash bombs and his long lightning

sword, Iruka drew out his bow, "Kakashi I don't know how to use this effectively, let alone properly

use it yet!", Kakashi called back, "Well ya better learn fast!". They perched in a tree on the edge of

a clearing, below them stood Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu in a triangle formation they looked badly

beaten and were bleeding a lot from deep and shallow wounds, there were at least ten sound ninja

surrounding them. Kakashi thought _"It can't be avoided then, they'll have to see us." _Iruka added,

"_Yeah but we can't let them die." "We can still think speak?" _Iruka rolled his eyes, _"You sound _

_surprised." "Hn. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura stay hidden and only help us if we call you." _Hoping that

they heard him Kakashi flung the flash bombs into the clearing, he charged his sword using the

lightning cutting down three enemies, Iruka using his bow and arrows managed to take down

another four leaving remaining three. Kakashi back flipped into the centre of the clearing near his

leaf allies to cover them, they were rubbing their eyes trying to get a look at what at what was going

on, he scanned the remaining enemies. He noticed that Iruka's arrows we're backed up by a strong

wind, kind of a miniature hurricane forcing the arrow not into the enemy but twisting straight

through their body similar to rasengan, only smaller and deadlier. _ "So his weaponry is based upon _

_attacks guided by the wind." _Genma's vision was returning in the form of seeing blurry shapes and

white spots, "What the hell..." He listened to the screams of the last two guys, one taken out by

Iruka the other taken out by Kakashi. Kakashi approached Genma carefully, noting his defence

position against an oncoming attack. "Genma it's OK, it's me and Iruka, are you three all right?"

Genma raised a kunai, "Yeah sure, even if you were Kakashi, there's no way you could take out ten

jounin level sound nin at once!" Kakashi thought, _"Huh? They were jounin level, they felt like low _

_chunin at the least, Oh well." _"No, Genma it is us, calm down you're vision should be fully restored

shortly." True enough the three leaf ninja blinked a few times to have their vision return, he spotted

Kakashi standing in front of him with wait... Wolf ears, tail, eyes different outfit... the only thing

similar was the hair and mask! Genma growled, "You're not Kakashi! You're some demon animal

talking on the body of him!" Kakashi blinked at the three in surprise, they watched as he eye-smiled

at them, "Oh right that, I kinda was supposed to keep it a secret, sorry for surprising you like that. If

you like Iruka and I could demewmorph." Genma glanced around, "Iruka where?" Izumo pointed to

a tree, "Up there... I think...." Sitting on a tree nibbling on a nut was Iruka, Kakashi chuckled at

him, "Oh Iruka, nut obsessed are we?", Iruka glared at him, "Oh shut up! At least I don't have to pee

every 5 miles!" Kakashi yelled, "Hey it's the wolf wanting to mark it's territory OK!" The leaf

shinobi had sweat drops, Kotetsu yelled, "What the hell is going on!", Team 7 dropped from the

trees, "I believe that Sakura can explain." One long explanation later, -eyes twitching-, "You expect

us to believe that! And anyway why tell us in the first place?" Izumo questioned. Kakashi sat lazily

on a tree branch seemingly dozing, "Because we wanna know if you were bitten by a snake at all."

They thought for a second before Kotetsu said, "Well yeah, I mean Izumo and I were bitten by a

snake that was black on it's back, and white on it's front about and hour and a half ago I think it died

shortly afterwards." Genma added, "Yeah, I was bitten by a brown snake with red crosses on it

about the same time, though I'm not sure if it died to." Kakashi stared at them seriously, "How

didn't you pass out?", Kotetsu replied, "Well maybe it had something to do with the food pills we

ate before battle." Iruka nodded thoughtfully, "Ah that might explain it, Kakashi and I have a theory

would you be willing to trust our presence and hang around here for another half an hour." They

shot him dirty looks, Iruka waved his hands in defence, "Hey come on, don't shoot the messenger,

I'm new to this as well OK! I mean I'm not sure what I'm doing I only found this stuff out this

morning... and besides I still think I'm in gen jutsu, or dreaming or both..." Kakashi blatantly stated,

"Denial." Iruka yelled, "SHUT UP! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL THEM HOW **YOU **

DEALT WITH IT!" Kakashi growled, "Try it rodent." Iruka glared, "I will dog breathe." Naruto

yelled, "WOW! Time out! Lets go somewhere else to wait though don't you think?" It was then they

noticed the sound ninja's dead body's laying around, Kakashi coughed, "Um yeah..."


	9. Here we go

They persuaded Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma to reluctantly follow

them twenty five miles east. True to Iruka's word they had to stop

every five miles because of Kakashi's instincts. Genma wasn't exactly

offering his full trust but he was getting fed up, "Can't you do this in you're own time!", Kakashi

sighed, "Look it's not exactly like I can help it..." Genma yelled, "Whatever! We're far enough away

anyway what did you want to discuss!". Kakashi grinned underneath his mask, "Grumpy little

bunny aren't we?" Genma twitched, "What?" he looked at Izumo who now had white wings coming

out of his back, and Kotetsu who two small white fangs in his mouth as well as that he had black cat

ears and a tail. The three stared at each other then pointed at each other "Holy crap!" Genma looked

behind him to notice a white fluffy cotton tail coming from him, then looked at his reflection in a

near by stream at his smoky blue long rabbit ears coming from his head and slightly extended buck

teeth, he did a Iruka for it, he screamed. Kakashi covered his ears in aggravation, "Seriously!

Warning needed for those with sensitive hearing sheesh!" Sakura dug through her kunai pouch,

"Sensei I brought an extra two bells in case something like this happened, as well as these!" Sakura

produced 3 more flea colours and a red bow. Kakashi's eye twitched, "Sakura why did you by three

more flea colours in advance?" She giggled, "Because they were on sale! Buy the bow and get three

colours free! I was going to put the bow on you're tail, but I think it would look SO much cuter on

Kotetsu's cat tail. Said ninja was still freaking out about being half cat, who was being calmed by a

panicky Izumo. Who was saying things like, "What are you worried about, at least you're not some

freaken angel wanna be!" Genma yelled at them, "Both of you shut up!" Sasuke examined them,

"It's strange Izumo and Kotetsu are different animals, they were bitten by the same snake, it's

almost like they're opposites. Sakura walked up to Izumo who was calmer out of the three and fitted

a white collar with a cloud emblem on his left ankle as it would be too tight on his neck. Engraved

was the name, _"Fly." _Sakura approached Kotetsu next fixing a red collar around his neck, it was

secured by a paw emblem, engraved was the name _"Shadow." _She put the red bow on his tail,

making her way over to the grumpy Genma, who was too injured to protest, she set the black collar

with the carrot emblem on his left wrist, "IT'S ENGRAVED WHISKERS! WHAT SORT OF

LAME NAME IS THAT!" Genma yelled, Sakura sighed, "It was on sale, so therefore came pre-

engraved, so stop whining. Here's you're bell by the way." Genma coughed up some blood, Iruka

produced the bottle with the red liquid in it, "Maybe this will heal you guys." he gave each of them

a sip. Their wounds healed in seconds. Iruka smiled triumphantly, "So that's what the liquid does!",

Izumo's face drained of colour, "You mean you weren't sure what it would do..." Iruka smiled

sheepishly and scratched the side of his face, "Well like I said I only learned this stuff this

morning." Sakura tossed a bell towards Izumo and Kotetsu, "Only one bell left so one of you guys

can have it for now." Kotesu's cat instincts kicked in to catch the bell, whilst Izumo reached to catch

it, the caught it in the same instant, splitting the bell in two! Izumo holding one half, Kotetsu

holding the other Sakura yelled at them, "GREAT! NOW NEITHER OF YOU CAN TRANSFORM

YET!" Sasuke said calmly, "Sakura perhaps the bell was meant to split in two, try transforming

them anyway." Naruto grinned, "Yeah yeah come on Sakura!" She sighed, "OK, you ready

newbies?" They replied in unison, "No." She kissed her own bell, "Whiskers, Fly, Shadow." Genma

was absorbed in a blue light, emerging his bandanna was a navy blue colour, almost the same as his

bunny ears, his toothpick was now made of silver with the bell attached to the end of it, he had a

dark blue poncho on ending at his waist with a white shirt on underneath, he had darker blue baggy

shorts almost black in colour ending at his knees, and navy blue converse, his white fluffy tail

sticking out from the shorts, his collar still attached to his wrist. Izumo was encased in a pale silver

light, coming out with his bandanna was now grey in colour, the half mask on his chin was the same

colour, to cover his torso was a long sleeved white shirt with a black comma on the left shoulder of

the top, on top was a black cowboy vest, the bell half was on a button on the vest, he had black

skinny jeans converted into shorts, and white converse. The white wings fluttered slightly, the collar

was still attached to his left ankle. Kotetsu was covered in a black light, his new look consisting of a

red band around where his headband was, the bandage across his nose was now black, the stripe on

his chin was also red like the collar around his neck, he had a white t-shirt with black sleeves with a

white comma reversed from Izumo's on his right shoulder of the top, he had a black belt that was

connected by a chain link, and black baggy shorts on he had bandages from his knees running down

to his ankles, and black converse. The bell half was attached the the bow centre on his tail, his black

ears twitched with his black tail, his fangs peeking just over his lips. Sasuke commented,

"Interesting, it seems Kotetsu and Izumo are opposites in transformation, as well as animal

species." Then he looked at Sakura, as did Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka. She moaned, "Come on! Do I

have to do that now! They haven't used their weapons yet!". Kakashi eye-smiled "Sakura stop

whining, it's best to this now and get it over with, besides we'll get back to town soon enough."

Sasuke hned, "Yeah if we don't have to keep stopping for you're bathroom breaks." Genma yelled,

"What are you on about!" Sakura sighed, "Fine, just this once OK!" She walked up and kissed

Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu on the cheek each, they were slightly blushing before, POOF, sitting

before them sat a smoky blue rabbit with a black collar around its neck, a white hank with a white a

collar on its leg, and a black kitten with a red collar around his neck, and a red bow on its tail.

Kakashi thought to them, _"By the way guys us mew mews, man that name still sucks big time, can _

_think speak to each other, even when we're human. We can think speak to others like my students, _

_but they can't reply the same way. The rest was explained earlier, understand?" _Genma was the first

to think speak, _"So we need to find another female to kiss us when we get back to town. Correct?"_

Kakashi smiled, _"You got it."_ Sakura undid Kakashi and Iruka's transformations to get back to the

village. They were about to leave, Sakura cradling Kotetsu in his kitten form, whilst Naruto carried

the reluctant Genma grumpy bunny, Izumo sat there waiting for Sasuke to pick him up. No-one

even made an effort, they starting walking away leaving him, he squawked at them in protest, _"Hey _

_guys! What the hell! You're leaving me behind." _Kakashi looked at him surprised and amused,

"What's the matter bird boy? Can't fly?" _"That's not fair! I've only been part bird for half an hour _

_tops! How the hell am I supposed to know how to fly!" _Kotetsu was washing his whiskers, "Stop

whining and take off already." Izumo sighed mentally and tried flapping his wings, only to land face

first in the dirt. H e flapped harder, but sill didn't gain an inch. Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke could you

fireball jutsu the area to warm the air, to my knowledge birds fly using warm air, or better known as

thermals. So basically this is like giving Izumo training wheels to help get started." Sasuke nodded

he used the hand-signs serpent-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger, "Fire style fire ball jutsu." Sasuke

aimed it at the air and performed the jutsu for a minute or so before stopping. "It's done." Kakashi

walked up behind Izumo, "OK now you just need to take off." He kicked him into the air, Izumo

screeched, _"You might want to flap you're wings now." _Kakashi got his book out, Izumo spread

them and let out a few hasty flaps, _"I know, I know you cowardly basted, you kicked me into the air, _

_it hurt you know!"_ Kakashi laughed mentally _"I know."_ With a few miraculous flaps Izumo

managed to stay air born, _"Lets get back to the village so I can be ME again." _Kotetsu thought,

"_What is flying that bad?" _

"_No it's really cool! I just feel like I really need a drink of something preferably alcoholic so I can _

_get my head around this whole thing."_ Genma grunted, _"Yeah I know what you mean, I don't wanna _

_spend my life as bugs bunny lookalike." _Kakashi held back a snigger, but couldn't help bursting out

in laughter, Sakura felt sorry for Genma so she kissed Kakashi and Iruka on the cheek each. POOF

"_Sakura what did __**I **__do?" _"Sorry Iruka sensei but it's to be fair." Kakashi growled, _"Oh come on! _

_That was childish Sakura" _she stuck her tongue out at him. "Naruto could you pick up

chipmunkified Iruka sensei and carry him as well please?" Naruto happily picked up Iruka. Kakashi

was going to wander off for a bit when Sasuke secured a wire on Kakashi's collar. Genma grinned

in satisfaction, _"Hey look at that, Sasuke's walken the dog." _Kakashi drooped his ears in

aggravation and humiliation, Naruto carrying Iruka said, "Hey don't you think it's gonna be weird

walking in town with a wolf, chipmunk, rabbit, cat, and white hawk behind us?". Sakura thought

then said, "Well they have collars, Anko thinks that Kakashi owns himself in wolf form anyway, as

for the rest we can say that I own Genma and Kotetsu, Sasuke could say that he owns Izumo, and

Naruto you could say you found Iruka sensei and wanted to keep him. That can be they're stories."

Sasuke hned, Naruto nodded, Kotetsu whined, _"You're splitting me and Izumo up! That's cruel!" _

Sakura tickled his ears, "It's just a cover story. Hey Kakashi sensei why do you think you guys can

fully become animals. I don't see how that's helpful." Kakashi didn't answer, "Sensei..?" The wolf

growled, "DON'T TELL ME HE BECAME A WOLF IN BODY **AND **MIND!" Sakura was going

to freak out when Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu sniggered. _"Nope he's just not talking to you he's _

_thinking of brilliant schemes to destroy something valuable to you._" Iruka piped up, _"Because he's _

_angry you changed him into a wolf without permission, also he's well..."_ Izumo coughed, Kotetsu

sniggered more, _"Because hahaha he has a really strong urge to mate, it must be that time of year _

_for wolves. Hahahahahaha!"_ Izumo circled in the sky before swooping down, _"Hey Kakashi I see _

_a wolf pack about a five miles west if that helps." _Kakashi let a cross between a whine and a growl.

Everyone laughed at him, Izumo continued, _"The village is just ahead, can I perch on you're _

_shoulder Sasuke?"_ Sasuke hned, but nodded in a signal of a yes. Izumo sighed mentally, _"Wow how _

_do birds handle it. Flying is really hard work."_ Sakura was curious, _"Hey how did you guys know _

_what Kakashi sensei was thinking?" _Kotetsu batted her hair with a paw, _"It seems subconsciously _

_we can read each others inner thoughts without trying to hard, so immediate emotions, thoughts, _

_stuff like that. No memories or anything deep within in the mind though, and you can only do it if _

_you want to."_ Sakura tickled his fluffy kitten tummy, "Wow you guys really have figured things out

pretty well in the past hour for newbies."_ "Well we had to do something whilst you were carrying _

_us."_ Sakura glanced at them "So you were having a private conversation?"_ "Oops busted." _Genma

yelled _"Way to go genius!" _They walked through the village gates as normal, Naruto sniggered, "So

any preferences on which lady guys?" They each had a small blush, Iruka scowled, _"Naruto pick _

_someone OUR age!"_ Naruto sighed, "Alright, Alright sheesh. Lets have a look." Ayame was on

duty at the ramen shop, Naruto grinned, 'perfect'. "Hi Ayame." she smiled warmly at him, "Oh hello

there Naruto what can I do for you?" he sat on a stool. "Oh I just thought you would like to meet

my new pet Chip." he sat Iruka on the bench she cooed over Iruka, "Oh Naruto he's precious! But

what about you're other furry little friend in you're arms?" Naruto grinned, "Oh I'm just holding him

for Sakura!" Ayame petted Genma's head, "Well he's still adorable. Naruto nodded, "Sorry Ayame I

gotta go and do some serious training!" Ayame smiled at him, "Well OK, take care of the little

critters now." She kissed Iruka's head and Genma's nose. Naruto waved before running around the

corner, POOF two blushing figures stood before him. Iruka as he looked normally without the ears,

teeth and tail. Genma on the other hand wasn't as controlled, he tucked the bunny ears into his

bandanna, Iruka lent him his scarf to tie around the cotton tail. Naruto did a thumbs up, "OK two

down three to go!". Sakura, Sasuke, and the remaining three turned animals watched as Naruto

successfully got Iruka and Genma restored to normal. Sakura waited until Naruto came back with

Iruka, Genma was going to leave when Kakashi caught his trouser leg in his teeth. Kakashi was

speaking to them again it seemed, _"We're a team. We don't abandon each other. As soon as we're _

_human again as well, we'll come up with a plan of action."_


	10. Paws

Genma grunted, "I don't want this! It's just weird OK! I just don't like the thought that for the rest of

my life I'll have a craving for carrots of something ridiculous like that!" Kakashi gripped his

trousers tighter in his teeth, _"Genma do you think I wanted this? Do you think I just decided I want _

_to be half wolf tomorrow. No! But I'm going to TRY and deal with it! Which is more than I can say _

_for you! What are you complaining about you've been like this for two hours maximum and you're _

_already trying to quit, I have had to live with these wolf instincts for three weeks longer! Admittedly _

_I was scared, and I shut myself away from the world, but today I done something about it. I saved _

_you three using this power, and now... now that you three are the same as me you should also try to _

_embrace it. Iruka only got his powers a few hours before you did, and he helped save your lives _

_even though he had no clue how to use his powers at all!" _

Everyone remained silent at Kakashi's statement, Genma shrugged, "Whatever. I'll stay for now, but

it doesn't mean I like this." Kakashi let go of his pants, _"Right, now Izumo, Kotetsu and I need to _

_return to humans." _They walked down the street towards Kakashi's apartment on the way Izumo

was changed back by a kiss from Kurenai, Naruto lent him his jacket to cover his wings, Kotetsu

was changed back by a kiss from Hinata, Iruka passed him spare clothing to cover his teeth, ears

and tail, and Kakashi was changed back by a kiss from Anko... again. "Why did it have to be her

again?" he protested to the heavens. Like Iruka he could control his animalistic features such as ears

and tail, which earned him dirty looks from Genma, "What I've had more time to work on it." They

entered Kakashi's apartment, Sakura brewed up some tea, Kakashi stared at them seriously "OK

first order of business. What's our new name? Cause quite honestly I've had it with being called a

mew mew." There were sweat drops all round, Naruto yelled, "Is that really important right now!"

Kakashi blinked, "Well yeah..." Izumo raised his hand, "I say we refer to it as the group of

outcasts." Kotetsu argued, "Nuh-uh way to cliché. Lets go by the name Offspring." Genma sighed,

"That's a name of a music group, and **NO I am not being some silly fan boy!" **Iruka put in his

piece, "Well we could be the fallen..." Kakashi sighed, "We could just call ourselves the moonlight

shadows for reference..." Silence loomed over head, with gloom surrounding the entire area, the

five guys heads bent over, "Huh I guess for now we're still -really gloom- mew mews..." Crickets

chirped. Kakashi coughed "Anyway second order of business! I believe we need to track down

Orochimaru and take him out. Any objections?" Iruka raised a hand, "Yes Iruka." Iruka looked

sheepish, "It's just who's gonna watch me academy students if I have to go away for months on

end..." Kakashi ignored him, "Anybody else? Izumo?" Izumo cleared his throat, "Well I think we

should really learn to use our new powers properly, and I think we have a problem. Sakura causes

our transformations right? So if we run off chasing Orochimaru all over..." Kakashi nodded

thoughtfully, "I see you're point, we would either have to take Sakura with us, or risk staying in our

alter ego's forms for days, weeks, possibly months on end. Which could be bad to say the least."

The four nodded, Naruto yelled, "Wo wo wo wo, you can't be seriously considering taking Sakura

on you're travels with you!" Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, "We are, so what's the deal." Sakura looked

bright red, "The deal is I'm a GIRL! Travelling with five hormonally charged sweaty males is

wrong!" Sasuke hned. Iruka was about to comfort his former student when Kakashi approached her,

"Sakura hunny, we wouldn't try anything like that with you, you're like a little sis to us, and besides

even with our hormonally challenged bodies, you're not really mature enough for our tastes OK?"

he eye-smiled. Sasuke and Naruto his behind the couch, only eyes and hair visible, "Ooo bad

move." They watched in horror as Inner Sakura took over and beat the crap out of the five jounin

level ninja. They sat at the table bruises covering their bodies, heads sitting on the table. They

thought speak to one another, Kotetsu started, _"Kakashi you dumb ass prick! There is a rule that _

_says never EVER insult a women's maturity!" _Izumo added, _"Though you wouldn't know that from _

_reading those smutty books." _Kakashi replied, _"Well sorrreeeee! Sheesh who knew girls were so _

_touchy."_ Iruka added, _"Evidently not you." _Genma groaned, _"Shut the hell up, my head is killing _

_me."_ Kotetsu added, _"Hey guys... we just got our asses handed to us by a genin." "..................."_

Sakura yelled at them with every ounce of killing intent , "You're not having a private conversation

about me now. **ARE YOU!**" They hastily sat up straight and shook their heads, "Of course not! We

would never do anything like that!" Sakura's mood instantly changed, "Good I'll brew some tea."

Kotetsu cringed, _"Must be a women thing." _Kakashi wrinkled his nose, _"You have no idea." _Sakura

sat at the table propping up her head with her hands, "You know Kakashi sensei I just don't get it.

What am I? Am I you guys keepers? Remote control? Princess? What am I to you!" No-one

answered for a while, they just contemplated her words, what was she to them. Without her they

wouldn't be able to transform into their more powerful forms. Well not that the three newest

members understood what powers they actually possessed yet, but still without Sakura they couldn't

even grasp that power. Naruto whined, "How come Sasuke and I don't get awesome powers to!"

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe why would we want to be male mew mews? And besides I'm not going go

chasing after an angry snake that happens to be a genetic mutation to just be some half animal..." he

noticed the jounin watching him intently, "hero..." the original word was along the lines of freak,

genetic mess-up. Sasuke figured thought that it would be safer for his health not go down that road.

Kakashi yawned, "Well I guess the best we can do now is get some shut eye and regroup in the

morning." Everyone nodded and left to get to their houses.

Kakashi stretched then flopped back onto his bed, _ "What a day, it began with me as a lone _

_'avenger' to part of a team. Damn, I just quoted Sasuke, and I guess I'm the leader, I could really do _

_without the extra pressure." _Kotetsu's voice entered his head, _"HEY! Since when do you get to be _

_the leader!" "Kotetsu? You are home right?" _

"_What do you think of course I'm home! Turns out I can still hear you." _Izumo joined in, _"I have to _

_agree with Kotetsu. You leader? Isn't that a bit over exaggerating you're ego." _Iruka piped up,

"_Well he has been like this longer." _Kotetsu replied, _"AND? He used his powers the first time _

_today!" _Genma growled, _"You idiot Kotetsu, we haven't used our powers at all! Now shut up so I _

_can get some sleep." _Kakashi thought again, _"So I guess there's no distance to this huh? We can _

_bug each other any hour of the day. Isn't anyone finding this a bit, I dunno beyond strange?" _

"_......................" _

"_Anyone? Oh come on there are five of us, you couldn't all have fallen asleep!" _Iruka sighed,

"_Yeah you're right. We're all awake, we were just putting off answering. Man this is annoying." _

Kotetsu sniggered, _"What got a craving for nuts?" _Genma pitched in, _"AW shut up titty wits! I _

_have a horrible desire, no, CRAVING for a juicy carrot right now." _Izumo groaned, _"I feel you guys _

_pain, the urge to kill a small rodent just to taste meat is UNBEARABLE!" _Kotetsu whined, _"AW _

_way did you have to say meat? Now my jokes backfired, I really want to hunt a mouse right now, or _

_have a saucer of cream, Oh. My. God. CREAM!" _Kakashi chuckled, _"Well that's to bad for you _

_guys, however I am in the clear." _Genma growled, _"Look out the window Kakashi." _Kakashi tilted

his head towards the window, _"Why?...." _he stopped noticing the moon, no, FULL moon. Every

wolf instinct fibre in his body twitched, the urge was overbearing. He stared at it longingly, wanting

to go and howl to his hearts content. _"Kakashi! Earth to Kakashi! Kotetsu here do you read me _

_over!" _Kakashi shook his head turning away from the moon's alluring glow, _"Yeah I'm here. Just _

_filled with an overwhelming desire now, that's all. So thanx a lot guys." _They all chuckled at him

Izumo still laughing, _"Ah that's why you have us, Leader." _Kakashi blinked, _"Say what?" _

"_Whilst you spaced out we decided you be leader after all, that way if something bad happens and _

_we screw up, it's YOU'RE fault. Comprende?" _

"_I. Hate. You. All." _

"_Cheers boss!" _The other four laughed at his expense. Kakashi turned to the moon again, looking

at it's pale light dousing the entire leaf village in a sort of comfort. POOF. Iruka tried reaching him

again, _"Kakashi? Kakashi this isn't funny. Answer us!" _They all paused to hear a wolf howling

across the village, Kotetsu was the first to think speak again, _"Aw crap."_

The other four departed immediately from their houses towards the source of the howling Kotetsu

sounded panicked, _"Do you think he's turned all wolf!" _They were travelling side by side leaping

over roof tops, but think speak was a better more effective way of communication in the

circumstances Genma continued, _"I'm not sure, this isn't supposed to happen. I thought a kiss could _

_only change us." _Iruka said, _"Well remember out of the five us his extra instincts are the most feral _

_and wild. His inner wolf desires the wild, after all as we said earlier he has been like this for three _

_weeks. Meaning the wolf has been kept in a caged environment, now it has burst free due to the _

_wolves oldest companion the moon." _They were a few feet away from their target, rushing hoping

to beat the ANBU black ops to the scene.


	11. Hang on a second

The silver wolf that was Kakashi sat on top of the hokage's statues howling away with all the pain

and sadness from his life. Obito, Rin, Minato his sensei, and the various other people dear to him,

gone. For some reason all the painful memories came back in a rush, striking his pained heart with a

mighty blow, it seemed to be worse from the moon's influence. He howled away not a care in the

world, wolves aren't supposed to cry, but the cold bitter tears flowed down the wolf's face. The icy

wind chilled his bones, but for some reason it didn't matter, he just had to release the suppressed

pain. The longer he howled, the better it felt for his shattered heart, like it was repairing itself,

soothing his soul and treasured memories.

From their living places Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto also heard the howling, they each thought

about it being their sensei. They all decided independently that if the team couldn't help him, they

certainly wouldn't be able to. So they stayed inside their homes listening to the tortured wolf song

chorus through the night.

The team of four reached Kakashi on the rock face, Iruka approached him first, "Kakashi are you

OK?" Kakashi stopped howling, he turned and growled a warning at them. Kotetsu tried next,

"Come on Kakashi, don't be such a crybaby it'll damage you're reputation." He stepped away nearer

the rock face edge, the wet fur on his side of his face glistening. Genma folded his arms, "It's like

he's defending this area." They didn't try walking any closer in case he backed off the edge of the

cliff, Kakashi barked angrily at them startling Kotetsu into popping his ears and tail. The bell

chimed with the breeze, Izumo scolded him, "Idiot! Are you trying to show the entire world what

we really are!" Kotetsu's fur stood on end, "SORREE! He scared me OK!" Kakashi's eye's seemed

to flicker recognition, he scented the air. Then he walked in a circle to seemingly make the rock

comfortable, he laid down with one eye watching them. A pitiful whine came from him, Iruka

crouched a little bit away from him, "I get it, you don't feel like talking am I right?" Kakashi

growled softer this time. Iruka smiled, "Tell you what we'll stay here with you OK?" Kakashi didn't

show any indication of paying attention, so hesitantly Iruka laid alongside Kakashi's back. Kakashi

didn't shift, although his tail wagged slightly at the comfort. Genma shook his head, but laid down

near Kakashi's tail using a rock as a prop ,he crossed his arms behind his head to face the sky.

Kotetsu shrugged and laid the same way as Genma, only resting on Kakashi's furry side. Izumo

took a space on the left of Kotetsu, to show Kakashi that they were there for him. Iruka started

petting Kakashi's head, which set his tail wagging overtime, tickling Genma's nose.

They fell asleep for a couple of hours only to be prodded awake by ANBU, "Lord Hokage asked us

to find the creature that was howling last night. Is this animal the source?", Genma was suspicious,

"_Why are they asking? If the animal was considered deadly, it would be attacked on sight." _Izumo

nodded, _"Yeah, bit suspicious if you ask me. Lets use the cover story." _"Nah, this is just Kakashi

Hatake's dog. He's a bit of a handful so we're watching him." The ANBU leader nodded, "OK so

why are you on the hokage monument?" _"Aw crap." _Kotetsu spoke up, _"No worries I got it." _The

ANBU found it weird, at points it seemed like the guys were having a private conversation amongst

themselves without actually saying anything, "Well we were having an annual get together, but we

didn't want him wrecking our furniture, so we came out here for a little camp out, as Kakashi forgot

to give us his house key." The ANBU didn't say anything for a moment or two, "OK so why no

camping equipment, "Well no harm in getting a bit of training in at the same time is there?" Izumo

yelled in thought speak, _"YOU MADE US SOUND GAY! YOU REALLY ARE A DUMB ASS!" _

Kotetsu flinched, _"Hey what do you mean gay? I just came up with a logical explanation." _Genma

snorted, _"Yeah they'd have to be pretty thick to believe that crap." _Amazingly the ANBU nodded

and dispersed. _"No. Freaken. Way."_

The sun began to rise. Genma groaned, "I feel like I slept on a rock."

Iruka raised a tired eye brow, "That's because we did."

"Oh shut up. Anyway we better get Kakashi to Sakura, so that she can change him back." Izumo

and Kotetsu exchanged looks, "Yeah but... Does he want to change back?" Genma looked at

Kotetsu, "What do you mean?" "I mean how many actual wolves can cry tears? Perhaps he's

happier dealing with all his past and present emotional pain as he is." Genma looked at Kakashi, his

ears were drooped down and he was facing away from them, overlooking the village. "Kakashi?"

As a response Kakashi laid down, head on his paws, he whined again. Iruka sighed, "What are we

going to do with him? How could the moon turn him into an emotion wreck, do you think it's sixth

sense perhaps." No-one responded, they sat with him for another hour, before Kotetsu snapped his

fingers. "I know where he needs to go!".

They dragged a reluctant Kakashi to the memorial stone,

he seemed to turn even more depressed. Izumo, Iruka, and Genma glared at Kotetsu. "What? It

seemed like a good idea at the time! OK I'm giving him one more hour or else I'll fetch Anko."

Kakashi's ears pricked up, "And seeing how she's in, as Kakashi put it, in _season _at the moment. I

think it would cheer him up immensely." Kakashi whined at him, "Oh yeah Kakashi you could be a

dad in no time at all." Kakashi growled, _"I am not being given to Anko! Not now, not ever!" _

Kotetsu grinned, "Ah so talking to us now I see!" _"Yeah well it seemed my overpowering fear of _

_Anko snapped the wolves instincts off of overwhelming pain and loss, to... self preservation." _

"Well I had to. You were affecting the team's ability with you're depression." Kakashi growled,

"_Yeah I know, it's not like I could help it! Anyway it was you guys who said 'look out the damn _

_window'. I guess we should find Sakura now. Oh by the way, do you smell fish?" _Kakashi felt

satisfaction in watching Kotetsu drool slightly, "Whatever, Iruka you carry him, to speed things up."

They walked down the road as casually as possible towards Sakura's house, desperately refraining

from letting their 'bonus' features from being exposed. It was all going well until they walked past a

food stall. Kotetsu began staring longingly at the cartons of milk. "Hey guuuuyyyyysss....." Izumo

smacked him, "Look we don't have time to grab some breakfast. We'll get stuff like that later."

Kotetsu sighed, "Well that's to bad. It's a shame cause I see some freshly cooked fish in there to, oh

and carrots. Just saying though."

In the end Izumo was tearing on his piece of fish, Genma was

chewing on a carrot, Iruka pulled out a nut and some berries from his pouch, Kotetsu had a straw in

his carton of milk and was purring, wait? Purring? "Kotetsu knock it off! What ordinary human

being purrs for peat sake!"

"Sorry but it's SO good to finally fulfil that horrible craving!" Iruka sighed, "Yeah but if you purr

in public, don't you think people will find it odd?" Genma looked around, "Hey where did Kakashi

go?"

"_Eh what's up doc?" _he was waiting at the end of the road for them to hurry up. Genma -anger

sign- "Not funny." _"Guys come on. Sakura's house is just around this corner." _Kotetsu grumbled,

"Sheesh, who died and made him hokage."

"_No-one now please MOVE it!"_

"Look lay off fearless leader, or do you want us to tell the world how you cried last night." Iruka

thought spoke to Kakashi privately, _"Or in my case do you want me to tell them how you've cried _

_TWICE." _Kakashi huffed a reply, _"OK, OK I get it, It's not my fault these wolf feelings have made _

_me hormonally unstable is it? Now come on, if I don't turn normal then people will get suspicious _

_of my whereabouts." _Kotetsu leapt of to Sakura's window and knocked on it, she gasped in surprise,

but opened up. "Morning my lady, we have a little problem." he pointed down to Kakashi In wolf

form standing by the other three guys. Sakura sighed, "What happened. Did he get kissed?"

"Well no, actually he transformed on his own, we're not exactly sure how but... yeah. So do you

think you could change our o so mighty leader back to normal?" Kakashi growled from the ground,

"_Come down here and say that to my face!" _Izumo crossed his arms, "Yeah stop pussy footing

around." Kotetsu nodded and scooped up Sakura bridal style, amazingly she didn't even attempt to

fight him off. He sat her carefully on the ground, "Ground floor of flea bags, fresh air, and unruly

strays." Sakura sighed again, she kissed Kakashi's nose without a second thought she was getting

used to it now. POOF, "Ah thank you Sakura." Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Unbelievable

24 hours and you already have created insults for each other. Kakashi sensei gets turned into a wolf

again without a logical explanation. What am I going to do with my boys?" Yep, she called them

her boys even thought they were 10 years her senior, but she was sort of a guardian for them, so no

one commented on it. "Anyway can you take me back up to my room. My mom will be awake

soon." Kotetsu grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Would my lady like a lift?" Sakura giggled, "Yes you're

lady would." He picked her up bridal style again and bounced off a tree, back flipping perfectly into

her bedroom. Izumo mumbled, "Show off." They left shortly afterwards leaping over in the

direction of the hokage tower to receive a mission. Kakashi slapped his for head, _"Damn! We forgot _

_to hand in our mission reports last night!" _The rest groaned mentally as well, that would mean a

long and dull lecture from Lady Tsunade which would be really unpleasant.


	12. Uh oh

Lady Tsunade glared at the three chunin and two jounin in front of her, who each had a cool sweat

breaking out, well except Kakashi who was content reading Icha Icha Paradise. "WHAT THE

HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! YOU IDIOTS NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART

ATTACK! WHERE ON EARTH WERE YOU!" Kakashi coolly replied, "Oh Iruka and I came

across them (meaning Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma) getting attacked by some sound ninja jounin, so

we helped them out, then went to the infirmary to get checked over. Then the lot of us went out for

a drink then we left to go home." Tsunade's gaze hardened, "So what about the part where Izumo,

Kotetsu, Genma and Iruka were found watching you're dog last night on the hokage's monument

then Kakashi?" Suspicion was written all over her facial features, "Ah that, well I must of drank

more then I thought I did last night. Iruka what did I do last night?" Iruka faked a laugh, "Oh you

drank way past you're limit, and started staggering around, whilst you were hiccuping you told us to

take care of you're dog. You didn't give us the house key, so we left you in a hotel. We didn't know

if the dog was house trained, so we spent the evening having a camp out, as a sorta training

exercise." Kakashi pretended to be interested, "Huh. Did I get laid at all?" Genma smirked, "The

way you were acting, you couldn't get within five metres of a woman." Kakashi sighed theatrically,

"Oh well so much for that hope." The other four chuckled at him, Tsunade was still suspicious,

Kotetsu whilst laughing outside thought, _"Think she bought it?" _Iruka said, _"Yeah right, this is _

_Tsunade we're talking about, if she does then it's a miracle. We may want to add Kakashi's name to _

_a hotel check in somewhere in town for the story's alibi." _ Genma put in, _"No point, if she _

_disbelieves us, she'll check every hotel immediately." _Tsunade coughed, "Anyway those sound ninja

probably injured you, I would like to check you're bodies for any poisons, or internal injuries."

They gulped, "That's not necessary Lady Hokage we did go to medical nins after all." She raised an

eyebrow, "What is there something wrong with my medical skills? Or is there something you're

trying to hide?". None of them replied, "Good Kotetsu you're first." She examined all of their health

conditions before dismissing them for the day, claiming they needed a day off to rest. Tsunade

looked out the window, Shizune looked at her, "Lady Tsunade?", Tsunade sighed and looked over

the results she wrote down. "It's odd Shizune. Kakashi still has that wolf DNA in him, as does Iruka

with that Chipmunk DNA I found. What's really unusual though is that now Izumo has hawk DNA,

Kotetsu cat DNA and Genma seemed to have rabbit DNA in him." Shizune nodded for her to

continue, "And also Shizune did you notice that stud in Kakashi's ear? It was a bell if I'm not

mistaken. The weird thing is Genma has a silver tooth pick now with a bell on it, Iruka has a ring on

with a bell as well, Izumo had a bell on his vest, and finally Kotetsu has one on his trousers. To top

it off, they're all wearing flea collars. On different areas of the bodies yeah, they tried to hide them

but they're there. Each collar was engraved, the only I managed to see was Kakashi's which was

engraved 'Lightning'." Shizune gasped, "It's like they have a secret cult or something." Anko burst

in, "Hey Lady Hokage, I just talked to the ANBU black ops, it was Kakashi's dog making that

racket huh? Well I am not surprised, it is a fine animal that Lightning." Tsunade turned to face

Anko, "What did you say the dog's name was?" Anko looked surprised, "Lightning. Why?" Shizune

and Tsunade exchanged looks.

There was defiantly something odd going on, and she would get to the bottom of it.

Kakashi lead them to his favourite training ground near the memorial stone, he lazily began reading

his book,

"_So do you guys wanna attempt using you're powers today?" _They all shrugged, "Whatever

works." They were going to leave when Guy sensei landed in with 'Dynamic Entry!' Good guy

pose, thumbs up and teeth zinging thing. "Ah Kakashi my eternal rival now that you have

recovered lets have our daily challenge." Kakashi looked up from his book, "Hmm did you say

something?" Guy let out a dramatic, "NO! Using that to cool for school attitude. Grr it's passion for

our rivalry!" Kotetsu sweat drop_ "What is he on about?" _Kakashi replied, _"No idea, it's a really _

_good thing he's not like us. Could you imagine the flames of youth speech ALL the time, and having _

_to spend time with him cause he'd be like us?" _They all visibly shuddered. "Kakashi name the

challenge!" Kakashi blinked, "Um how about a competition to see who can stay quite the longest."

Guy smiled, "OK lets begin!". _"Kakashi that was evil." _

"_I know Izumo, but hey I'm not technically talking, I'm THINKING to you guys." _They laughed

mentally, _"So whilst we wait for him to get fed up. What do wanna talk about team?" _Iruka looked

at him, _"Hey Kakashi, aren't you forgetting to tell you're team that they have the day off." _

"_No point, after all we're gonna need Sakura to transform us remember."_ They nodded, for the

next hour they 'talked' Guy not even whimpering. _"Hey Izumo is you're vision any better now _

_you're half hawk and all." _

"_Hmm actually Genma now you mention it yeah, it's vastly improved. What about you're hearing _

_now you're half rabbit?" _

"_Uh yeah, it's kinda quite thought, wait speaking of quite." _They turned their attention to Guy who

was twitching like crazy before he exploded, "My rival you have won this challenge! But I shall

challenge you tomorrow!" Good guy pose, thumbs up and teeth zinging thing then he sprinted off

into a sunset. -sweat drop- "OK Kakashi can we go now?" Kakashi stretched, "Yup, we can

Kotetsu, as soon as pick up our fair lady." They chuckled and set off towards the bridge where team

7 meet. Kakashi poofed onto the rail, "Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at him. "Ah well you see I had a temporary vow of

silence with Guy this morning." "LIAR!" Kakashi coughed anyway, "We're going to do some

'special' training today out of the village. We need Sakura, but do you two want to come?"

Indicating Naruto and Sasuke, they nodded. Kakashi eye-smiled, "OK then lets get going." Little

did they know that Guy was watching them, and masking his chakra, Lady Tsunade requested him

to spy on Kakashi, Izumo, Genma, Kotetsu and Iruka for the day. Guy being Guy challenged

Kakashi first, then spied on him, weird huh? He followed them twenty miles north of Konhoa until

they found a clearing. Kakashi stopped the team, he listened carefully,then placed a gen-jutsu over

the area. Guy had seen the hand signs released the gen-jutsu over himself and continued to watch.

"OK Sakura do you're thing." Sakura nodded, Guy watched as Sakura kissed a bell in her hand and

say the names, "Lightning, Chip, Fly, Shadow, Whiskers." Guy's jaw dropped in amazement when

he looked at the next instant in their 'mew' forms, he just couldn't get over how they each had

animal characteristics. He could quite clearly identify each animal they were, Kakashi shook his

body, then scratched his ear. "OK crash course for the newbies, to get you're weapon, or whatever,

just tap the bell." Kotetsu twitched his tail, "So like this?" Out of the bell came some smaller bells

and a small tomahawk with a bell engrave into the base. His eye twitched, "Is this all I get?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful, "Try dropping the smaller bells, Kotetsu did so, and Naruto and Sasuke

yelled, "What's going on! I can't hear anything!" Kotetsu grinned, he experimentally started to

swing the tomahawk, only to discover that flames flew out from the axe. "AWESOME!" Kakashi

dodged a wild flame, "Yeah now could you refrain from frying us!" Kotetsu grinned before letting

his small axe disappear, "Naruto, Sasuke can you hear me?" They groaned, "It's coming back."

Kakashi nodded, "Izumo lets see." Izumo tapped his bell out came smaller bells, and a flail had the

bell enlarged as the flails sphere covered in spikes. Izumo dropped the bells and out came multi-

coloured gases. It didn't affect Sakura or the guys again, but like before Naruto and Sasuke whined,

"We...Can't....Move...." Izumo then hit the flair against the tree to have a burst of icicles explode

from the point of impact. He blinked then studied the flair before twirling it around his head,

Kakashi ducked, "Again cool, but we are on a time limit to become frozen food." Izumo let his flail

poof out of existence once more. Kakashi dusted himself off, "And last but not least Bugs Bunny."

Genma stamped his foot in irritation, "Not funny" He touched his bell thought, it extended his

toothpick into a javelin, and also a baseball sized bell appeared he threw it and it opened up into a

net. He tossed the javelin into a nearby tree, when it collided the impact left a crater the size of a

bus. Genma grinned in satisfaction, Kakashi coughed they gathered around him. "OK now Iruka

and I have a good idea what you three can do, I think we should power down and head back."

Sakura undid the transformation for them, Kakashi commented before they left, "It seems we each

have an element, mine is lightning, Iruka's is wind, Genma's is earth, Kotetsu's is fire and Izumo's is

water. Just thought I should inform you all before we head out. Hey Naruto, Sasuke you guys

alive?" They groaned, Kakashi chuckled at them, he dropped the gen jutsu and lead the group back

to Konhoa.

Guy couldn't believe what he just witnessed, he knew he was supposed the inform Lady

Hokage, but... perhaps he could risk talking to Kakashi in person to find out what the heck was

going on. The problem was Kakashi possessed the sharingan, which meant he could easy mess with

Guy's mind and erase everything he just learned. Guy followed them silently back to the village, he

decided to observe them a bit longer. Once they arrived at the village Team 7 left to do some

training together. Iruka left to teach the academy students, Izumo and Kotetsu said they had duties

to perform as the Hokage's assistants, Genma had mission reports to fill out leaving just Kakashi to

tail. Guy followed him around town for about two hours, Guy was about to give up figuring he

imagined the whole scene watched the unusual. Kakashi walked into a women who planted her lips

on his cheek, she apologised but Kakashi ran around the corner out of view...well almost. Guy

followed to see him transform into a wolf with a subtle POOF! Kakashi was in an alleyway, _"Few _

_that was close, damn, I could have really done without being part of the canine family today. Ah _

_well. Now to find Sakura, hi ho." _He turned around and froze, blocking his escape route was none

other than Maito Guy, Kakashi panicked, _"Did he see me? AW WHY DOES THIS SHIT ALWAYS _

_HAPPEN TO ME!" _he backed into a corner growling. _"That's it play the scared doggy, and he'll _

_leave you be. Or... put you down... damn should have thought this through better. Too late." _Guy

walked towards the animal ignoring his warning growls, he started to pet Kakashi's head. "Well my

eternal rival I must say this is a surprise. I guess you really are top dog, or should I say wolf."

Kakashi drooped his ears and whined, _"Great he knows. Oh well I can always alter his memory _

_later." _Guy looked him in the eye, "And Kakashi don't even think about 'altering' my memory later.

I will do anything within my power to stop you." Kakashi thought spoke a bit loud, _"Damn you." _

Guy looked surprised, "You can talk! Well sorta... SO THAT'S HOW YOU WON OUR CONTEST

MY RIVAL!" Kakashi groaned and gave him the full explanation. Guy listened to every word, "So

we need to find you a youthful women! No problem!" Kakashi whined, _"Or we could just get _

_Sakura..." _Kakashi was walking at Guy's heel, much to his annoyance, _"Look Guy couldn't we just _

_go to Sakura I mean it's no big deal for her really." _Guy looked horrified, "Listen Kakashi preying

on you're student, who is a fine young lady, is wrong on you're code of honour and gentle man

standards." Kakashi shrugged, _"Whatever as long as it isn't..." _Anko came walking down the street,

"Well hello there Lightning how are ya boy?" Kakashi whined and tries to snap at her. "Tough as

always I see. Oh hey Guy." Anko kissed Kakashi's nose and walked off, "Say hi to Kakashi for me

Guy." POOF Kakashi was himself again and scowling, "You had to let Anko do it didn't you?" Guy

smiled, "At least you're human again my rival!" Kakashi thought, _"Oh yeah... speaking of which." _

Kakashi revealed his sharingan eye in Guy's direction only to find him speeding off towards the

Hokage tower, "See you later my rival! I shall keep it a secret! And no I will not allow you to 'alter'

my memory!" Kakashi blinked and recovered his eye. _"Damn. The others are going to kill me for _

_this, still, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now."_


	13. Lets go

Kakashi's 'pack' as he now called them met up in the evening, they were shocked, and in Iruka's

case yelling at him. "Kakashi what were you thinking! Now the most energetic blabbermouth in the

entire hidden leaf village knows our secret! How could you be so CARELESS!" Kakashi was going

deaf, he was sure of it. The yelling was really starting to bother his sensitive ears, as well as

Genma's. "Iruka calm down and let him explain. Kakashi start explaining." Kakashi could tell that

Genma was getting angrier by the minute, Izumo and Kotetsu had yet to say a word. "Well it's as I

say, I was walking along minding my own business when a beautiful women decides to kiss me on

the street. I can't help it if Guy was stalking me trying to get tips on women, and happen to see me

transform." Iruka flipped, "THIS IS NO TIME FOR STUPID JOKES! THIS IS YOU'RE LAST

WARNING!" Kakashi shrugged, "That's what happened." Iruka cooled down in an instant later

sighing heavily, "Whatever captain. I still don't believe that story, but I suppose there's nothing we

can do now." Kotetsu yawned, "You know there's a downside being a cat. I feel the need to nap like

five times a day." Izumo smacked, "Stop complaining, Kakashi are we going to move out tonight in

search of Orochimaru?" Kakashi nodded his head for a no, "I'm afraid we can't." Kotetsu twitched

impatiently, "Why not! We know how to use our powers already! What's hold up!" Kakashi rubbed

his temples, "Kotetsu go chew on some catnip and calm down. We can't depart yet, because if we do

we would probably be thought as missing-nin. As well as that we need Sakura remember. So the

plan is we wait until a mission comes up that will take quite a bit of time to complete then we leave

on it." Iruka was sitting with crossed legs on the ground propping his head up with his arm, and

absent-mindedly nibbling on a nut. Izumo was sitting on a tree branch, with Kotetsu beside him,

Genma leaned against the trees trunk. While Kakashi sat at the base of another trees trunk. Iruka

spoke first, "Kakashi not to doubt you're plan or anything, but what mission is going to require two

jounin, three chunin, myself being a academy teacher by trade, and three genin?" Genma looked at

him, "Three genin?" Iruka smiled half heartedly, "Do you really think Naruto and Sasuke would

stay behind?" A light chuckle came from them all. Izumo looked thoughtful, "Well what if we got

given individual missions that could take a while, and just met up outside the village afterwards."

Genma sighed, "You guys are forgetting something important though." Kotetsu leaned over to look

at him, "And that is....." Genma felt like hitting his head on a very hard wall at that moment, "The

missions we are set. What happens if I was given an A-ranked mission to guard a important client

for example a feudal lord's daughter, and I abandoned the mission and the client was killed. Then

the leaf would be at war with a neighbouring country causing a major problem." They could all see

his point, being a jounin Genma was expected to take the higher ranked missions, Kakashi was also

a jounin but currently he had a genin team under his wing, so unless he was specifically needed to

do a higher levelled mission, he usually just supervised his team whilst they completed D-ranked

missions and occasional C-rank. Apart from that incident in the land of waves which was originally

C-rank but due to Bridge builders lack of fee's was soon discovered to be an A-rank. Iruka was as

he said an academy teacher, so unless it was absolutely necessary he didn't do many missions,

Izumo and Kotetsu were assistants to the Hokage so they usually didn't do missions either. After a

bit more silence it was Kotetsu who said, "So we're screwed right?" A rustle from the trees caught

their attention, pulling a kunai from their holsters in a battle ready stance, all they heard was

"Dynamic entry!" they groaned and watched guy land in the clearing thumbs up zinging thing.

Kakashi was seriously contemplating using this opportunity to 'alter' Guy's memory. Guy seemed to

sense his thoughts and said, "Tsk tsk my enthusiastic rival. I already told you, you are not 'altering'

my memory!" Kakashi groaned, "What do you want now Guy?" Guy indicated the back pack on his

back, "I am going to help you defeat Orochimaru in an honourable and exciting battle." everyone

-sweat drop- Kotetsu said "Uh Guy we're not going tonight, and besides.... you're not a...." Izumo

covered his mouth, "Say that girly name again and I swear I will personally discard you're stash of

syrup!" Guy laughed, "I know I am not a 'mew mew' -shudders from the pack- but I am Maito Guy

konhoa's beautiful green beast! And I wish to accompany you when you depart," Kakashi got out

his book, "Guy what about you're genin team?" Guy laughed again, "When the time comes they'll

all be on a 'special training program' to occupy their time. Besides it was really easy to lie on my

report to Lady Tsunade why you five are acting funny and..." Kakashi regained interest, "Wow Guy

slow down and back up. What do you mean lie on you're report to Lady Tsunade, were you spying

on us?" Guy coughed, "Well... I was asked to watch you after you guys started acting funny and the

whole wolf howling on the monument thing, and of course when she couldn't find you're name

checked into a hotel from that night Kakashi she was more then suspicious. So after I found out

you're secret, I tailed you, then you turned into a wolf so... here we are." Kakashi's eye widened,

"You saw us in the clearing. Damn it Guy we could have accidentally killed you! What did you tell

Lady Tsunade anyway?" Guy smiled, "That's easy, when she asked what's up with you lot. I told her

that you had consumed large amounts of sake, then when peaking on the women's baths. Pretty

sneaky don't you think." Thumbs up, zinging thing. Kakashi actually got mad, "Pretty stupid more

like! Now she's gonna think we're all perverts." Guy looked taken aback, "But my rival, are you

telling me you aren't. After all look at that book you're reading." Kakashi blushed, "Ahem that's not

the point...." Kotetsu shrugged, "Ah it's not that bad, I mean every guy peaks in the women's baths

at some point of his life, so that lie isn't too bad." Iruka looked on the verge of having a fit, "WHAT

DO YOU MEAN NOT BAD! I AM A RESPECTED TEACHER! IMAGINE IF MY STUDENTS

HEARD! Oh my reputation...." he started a flow of tears in distress. Guy looked serious for once,

"If you want to find Orochimaru though I have these permission slips declaring that we can leave

the village at any time, signed by Lady Hokage herself, it even covers Kakashi's genin squad." They

looked amazed, Kotetsu laughed, "Wow Guy how did you get these!" Guy grinned, "With my

glorious passion of youth." Kakashi looked at him, "You stole these didn't you." Guy scratched the

back of his head sheepishly, "Ehem I _borrowed _them. Listen these slips only cover us for two

months maximum. So if you want to find Orochimaru within that time, you should probably

research his location before heading out." Kakashi got up, "Oh I know where he is. After all it was

because of him I nearly didn't survive my last solo mission. I think we should gather essential

equipment and head out. I'll round up my genin squad, and Guy I am grateful but... do you _have _to

come?" Guy smiled, "Of course, I'll meet you at the gates, so until later goodbye." He sped off

towards the gates, Kotetsu moaned, "Does he have to come." Izumo sighed, "Unfortunately...

yes...yes he does."Kakashi looked at them, "OK pack lets go." The four replied in unison, "Right."

and sped off in different directions.

Tsunade reviewed Guys report over and over, she decided no it

wasn't even close to the truth. "Shizune." Shizune came to the desk, "Yes Lady Tsunade."

"Those papers that were stolen, what were they for?" Shizune paused to think before answering,

"Um, permission slips to leave the village for about two months without being considered missing-

nin." Tsunade sighed as she thought to herself, _"Where are you going Kakashi? And why take them _

_with you? What's you're goal?" _ "Shizune." Shizune jumped at Tsunade's tone, "Yes." "I want a

shinobi following them on the double, we cannot count on Guy, just re con. Not retrieval. Is that

understood?" Shizune nodded, "Yes I'll set someone on the task immediately." "And Shizune, don't

breathe a word of this to anyone." Shizune departed to select a free ninja with enough skill to

follow, not get caught, but was tough enough to handle enemy nins. One name stood out that would

do the job successfully, _"Anko Mitarashi." _


	14. Strange dreams

Kakashi stopped by Sakura's house after gathering the necessarily equipment for the journey, he

knocked on the door waiting for her to answer. None came. Suspicious Kakashi went to Sakura's

window and hopped inside on the bed was a note.

"_Hey Kakashi you're a little slow, I've already secured our fair maiden, Izumo's got Naruto and Sasuke is being fetched by Genma, try not to be to late arriving at the gate! ~ Kotetsu" _

Kakashi glared at the note, _"You could have just told me in think speak you know." _Kotetsu replied

"_Yeah but where's the fun in that?" _Kakashi sighed then started in the direction of the gate. _"Hey _

_Genma is Sasuke coming?" _

"_Yeah the little bugger's giving me hell though yelling about how Uchiha's aren't carried around _

_like babies." _Iruka put in _"Well tell him it'll only be until we clear the distance to the sound village, _

_in mew forms we move way too fast for them to have any hope of keeping up with us." _

"_You think I didn't tell him that!" _Kakashi was coming closer to the gate, he could see already that

Iruka, Kotetsu, Sakura, Naruto and Izumo where waiting. He hopped down beside Iruka, _"Genma _

_any day now." _

"_Shut up Kakashi we're coming!" _True to his word they were beside them in less than five minutes.

"OK lets get going." Kakashi walked into the gates tower to hand in the papers, only to remember

that Guy had them. Much to Kakashi's surprise Guy was already in there finishing off the paper

work. "Ah Kakashi just in time we are now officially ready to head out." As soon as they were five

miles away from the leaf village Sakura transformed them, even without being completely bird

Izumo could use the wings on his back to fly if he wanted. Kotetsu yelled "I'm carrying Sakura!"

the other guys harrumphed in annoyance Kotetsu scooped her up bridal style again, Naruto was

piggybacking off Iruka, and after much persuasion and death threats Sasuke eventually and very

reluctantly piggybacked on Genma. They were about to go when Kakashi held up a hand, "Hang on

we can't go." Kotetsu growled "Kakashi you can pee later lets move!" Kakashi shook his head

"That's not it. There's no way Guy will be able to keep up." Guy laughed "My rival you are so

pessimistic!" With that Guy ran ahead whilst he called back "Well what are you waiting for." After

getting over the initial shock they caught up and was surprised that he had the speed, and stamina to

keep up with them. They travelled a good thirty miles into the late hours of the night, they

transformed back and decided to rest in at a hotel for the night. A little hiccup occurred, "Sorry sirs

we have only two rooms free with four single beds in each room." They took the room keys and

headed upstairs, Kakashi said privately to his 'mew mew' team, _"So how are we gonna make this _

_work so the little lady has privacy?" _Sakura trembled as they approached the rooms before freaking

out, "I can't sleep In a room with four grown men! Or with Sasuke and Naruto either." Kakashi

patted her head reassuringly, "Don't worry Sakura we're going to set a mattress up in the bathroom

for you, sort of like a private bedroom OK." Sakura sighed "Thank you." Kakashi eye smiled, "OK

Guy, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma and Iruka, you guys have room one. Myself, Sasuke, Naruto will have

the other room, in our bathroom though we'll set up the mattress in the bathtub for Sakura. Any

complaints?" A chorus of 'No's' was the answer, satisfied they grabbed a bite to eat at a nearby

ramen stand, and went to bed for the night.

Anko growled in frustration, _"How the hell could they _have travelled so fast?" Anko was assigned

the mission of tracking Kakashi's teams movements by Lady Hokage, it was a pretty easy mission

from the report, just follow and observe. Nothing more, Nothing less. Yet here she was straining her

muscles in a vain attempt to cover the ground, she couldn't understand how they had managed to

travel so swiftly. Especially when they had Kakashi's genin team with them, _"God dammit are they _

_living off freaken steroids!" _Anko was beginning to tire with the effort of trying to catch up to the

leaf shinobi. _"DAMN!" _

Kakashi settled into his bed comfortably, he eased off into sleep, his dreams were a swirl of colour

the bark of a fox, a panther's growl and a raven's caw awoke him with a start. He blinked his eye in

surprise, his senses kicking in. Tensing he climbed out of bed and smelled the air, _"Smells like... _

_Anko!" _Kakashi got dressed in a hurry waking his genin team as he did so, and banging on Sakura's

door to wake her. _"Team! Team! Earth to girly named, but kick ass mew mews wake up!" _Kotetsu's

thoughts came through hazily, _"Geez, I'm up, I'm up. Where's the fire?" _

"_Anko's tracking us, we gotta leave now! Get the rest of the team up, and kick Guy out of bed immediately." _

"_OK I'm on it! Just for the record.. I claim dibs on carrying Sakura!" _Genma commented, _"You _

_can't place dibs on a girl!" _Kakashi snapped _"Come on Guys less chit chat, we're on a tight _

_schedule!" _In five minutes they were ready to go, Kakashi opened the windows letting Iruka with

Naruto go first, then Genma and Sasuke, then Kotetsu and Sakura, followed by Izumo and Guy.

Kakashi crouched on the window sill ready to leave, he was prepared to jump when a vision

grabbed him again of a violet coloured panther growling. He shook his head ready to move out once

more, when a irresistible instinct gripped him, _"Gotta protect the pack." _

"_KAKASHI LETS MOVE!" _Genma called back in thought speak, Kakashi couldn't move _"My pack, _

_someone's hurt. Can't abandon my comrade's. I'll....catch you guys up." _They stopped to watch

him, they were all in mew forms, Kotetsu yelled _"HELLO! WE'RE FINE! LETS MOVE!" _Kakashi

drooped his ears, fierce determination in his eyes, _"I gotta stay for a bit, Go! I'll be right behind _

_you." _Izumo shook his head, _"Don't do anything stupid, if you don't catch up with us by tomorrow _

_lunch time, we'll drag your ass along with us 'alpha' wolf." _Kakashi nodded, they nodded to and

motioned a confused Guy to follow. Kakashi leapt out into the trees back the way they came, hiding

in every possible shadow, _"I will find my lost pack member." _

Anko hissed at the pain searing through her neck, _"Sick snake basted, if this his idea of a joke, it's _

_not funny." _her leg was slightly lame from over exertion, and sore from a snake bite she'd gotten

travelling through the swamp. The snake had been purple, with dark red stripes, it was kinda a mini

more colourful version of Manda the ultimate snake summon. Her neck had been killing her for the

last hour and approximatively forty five minutes, not that she was counting. A twig snapped

somewhere near by, immediately she threw a kunai in the direction whilst getting into a defensive

position. Kakashi jumped to the side of the kunai hurled in his direction, _"Anko? How could she be _

_our pack mate, she was the reason I woke everyone to get up and go in the first place! She's hurt, _

_and it seems that curse seal is bothering her. Well, may as well make my presence known before she _

_attempts to kill me and sell my pelt." _He hopped down behind her, "Hey Anko." the kunoichi didn't

even flinch, instead she relaxed slightly "Found me already Hatake. You're good." "By the looks of

it your hurt." Anko turned around, "Ha, nothen I can't han...dle...." She gazed at Kakashi in his

'mew mew' get up, staring at the yellow wolf eyes and there hypnotic spell. Immediately she flipped

back, "Who are you!" she growled. Kakashi cocked his head to one side and lazily scratched his

wolf ear with his hand, he tried to look at the collar's name tag. "Well, according to this, my name's

_Lightning_. I still prefer Kakashi though, after all I am Kakashi Hatake." Anko tried to assess the

situation, he made no move to grab her, he didn't have a chakra signature, still the mass of grey

gravity defying hair was a bit of a give away. Kakashi sighed, he looked around, he found a

comfortable spot beneath the bough of a oak tree. He folded his arms behind his head and laid down

against the tree, "Anko I am who I say I am. Quite frankly I'm prepared to wait a while for you to

accept that, as I can't leave a member of my pack behind." Anko stared at him like he was crazy,

"I'm no member of your gang bang!" her neck hurt like hell in a new wave of pain, she fell to her

knees in shock of the pain. In an instant Kakashi was at her side supporting her weight. She growled

in annoyance, a low warning growl. Kakashi chuckled lightly, "Looks like Kotetsu's got nothing on

our latest she cat." Anko growled deeper, "What are you on about!" Kakashi pointed to Anko's rear

who looked slowly, to see a a dark lilac coloured panther's tail coming from her lower back. Hands

shaking she touched the top of her head to find round shaped furry ears, and in her mouth it felt like

she had two fangs

"_I'm, I'm …." "Yeah, you're a panther, but hey at least you're not a bat. That would have kind of _

_been worse. Two cats on our team? Interesting isn't it" _Anko yelped in shock, "You just thought

spoke to me!" Kakashi rolled his eyes, "You have so much to learn our temperamental only female

mew of the team."_ "This has gotta be gen jutsu!" _

"_Why does everyone think that?" _

"_WOULD YOU STAY OUTTA MY HEAD!" _

"_Um.... nope." _Anko gripped the ground in frustration and anger, only to be intercepted by a sharp

pang to her neck, she screamed in agony. Kakashi immediately sniffed over the area that caused her

pain, _"Right, Iruka's away so his healing ointments no good, I can't heal anything like this, what _

_would a wolf do?...ew NO NO NO!" _Anko screamed again in tortured pain, Kakashi sighed this

wasn't going to end well. He moved his face towards the curse seal mark, _"Anko please don't kill _

_me after." _he pulled his mask down, Anko was too busy to notice, and with every human fibre in

his body screaming "PERVERT!" he gingerly licked the seal as a wolf licked it's wounds to heal

them, the curse mark faded slightly, Kakashi going completely against his will licked the area about

seven more times and watched in satisfaction as the curse seal disappeared from Anko's neck

completely, she whined in pain so he licked the spot once more and pulled his mask up. Her

breathing had evened out and was slowing, her hands had relaxed "The pain it's... gone..." "The

entire seal is no more Anko." She managed a tired smile, "At last. By the way,did you just lick

me?" Kakashi stiffened, "Er... no...." she punched him away, "Too bad, if you had said yes I may

have thanked you." Kakashi rubbed his sore back, _"Evil little vixen." _

"_Gorgeous sleek pantheress actually." _

"_Shoot, I forgot that you could hear me." _

"_Hah! Serves you right." _Kakashi walked back over to her, "Are you OK to travel?" she tried to

stand but failed miserably. "I'm fine." she muttered through grit teeth. Kakashi picked her up bridal

style, "Then I'll carry you until we catch up to the pack." Anko was too tired to protest, "So... what

exactly are we?"

Kotetsu paced back and fourth in a clearing that the team had waited for Kakashi

in for the last two hours, Kotetsu glanced at the sun and resumed pacing. "If that idiot doesn't hurry,

so help me! Can't I try thought speaking to him now?" Izumo shook his head, "Whatever he's doing

he needs concentration, so be patient." Sakura gazed at the sun, it was about an hour until Kakashi

had to be back or they would search for him, Naruto was training with Sasuke to kill time, Iruka

was checking a map, Genma was keeping lookout on the ground, whilst Izumo was having a look

from the sky, Guy was doing a hundred push ups in under five minutes to keep himself entertained.

Kotetsu was wearing a circle in the dirt with his pacing. Izumo called down, "I see him! He's got

someone with him!" They gathered in a circle, Izumo came down to earth as Kakashi burst through

the trees. "Hey I found our pack member." Kotetsu yelled "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! WE

WERE JUST ABOUT TO COME AND DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS BACK WITH US!" Anko

made her presence known, "He had to stop every five miles for a pee. Filthy beast." Kakashi

blushed, "That's not fair miss I decided to play the angel of death with a rabbit." Anko yelled back

"I didn't kill the damn thing, I just wanted to play with it!"

"What throwing it into a tree and growling at it?"

"AW shut up mutt features!" Izumo coughed, Kakashi eye smiled "Right I nearly forgot.

Guys,Anko's a mew mew like us." Kotetsu smirked "Prove it." Anko let out her ears and tail,

"Meow." Kotetsu grinned stupidly "I think I'm in love." Izumo smacked him, "OK I see why you

brought her along, but why...?" Kakashi sighed "The curse seal didn't like the snake venom very

much, it caused her great pain and fatigue. That's why I'm carrying her, and I also filled her in on all

the details on the way here." Genma nodded, "I guess that leaves the last thing to check out."

Kakashi nodded, "Right." he kissed Anko's cheek before she had a chance to think about it. POOF

Naruto looked confused, "Sensei why didn't you get Sakura to kiss her." Sasuke smacked Naruto's

head, "Because loser she's a woman!" Naruto responded, "OoO. Hey wait why didn't Kakashi

sensei transform to?"

"Because his lips were covered by that mask you moron."

"SASUKE YOU JERK!". There was now a severely pissed off Lilac panther sitting on the ground.

Kakashi shrugged, "Well that's all cleared up, one of you guys change her back." _"Yeah boys come _

_on I don't bite!" _Izumo pushed Kotetsu forward, "Good chance to kiss the girl of your dreams!"

Kotetsu paused "My heart will always belong to our fair lady Sakura, you know that heh heh."

Genma chewed his toothpick thoughtfully, "After hearing what she did to another rabbit, no way in

hell am I doing it." Sasuke and Naruto backed away, "We er..." Sasuke started "WE'RE GAY!"

Naruto yelled. Sasuke smacked him "You may be idiot! But I'm not!" "Well Sasuke basted I'm not

either, I like Sakura chan!" "You're such a loser! What about Hinata!" Naruto looked clueless

"What about her?"

"YOU ARE A BRAINLESS MORON!" Iruka rubbed his temples and stepped forward, "Anything

to keep the peace." He kissed Anko's nose, POOF, "Oh boys am I that scary?" Naruto looked

thoroughly confused "OK so how come Iruka sensei didn't transform." Sasuke looked to the

heavens for help "Because you blonde bimbo she was a animal at the time!" Kotetsu whispered to

Izumo "She must be more manly than we thought as we're all guys, and she's a female mew." Anko

-anger sign- "What. Was. That." Izumo gulped "Uh I'm gonna scout from the sky's." he took off

leaving a stranded Kotetsu. Who stuttered an apology, Sakura smiled "Anko I'll have to get you a

bell and a collar in the next town OK." Kakashi looked around, "Hey... where's Guy?" They looked

around, "He was here a second ago..." Guy sprinted to them, "YES! I MANAGED TO SPRINT

FROM HERE TO THE NEXT TOWN AND BACK BEFORE YOU FINISHED TALKING!"

Thumbs up zinging thing. -sweat drops- "Right... OK... anyway team lets go to the town Guy just

ran back from to grab some supplies then we make our way to the sound village." Naruto settled on

Iruka's back again, Sasuke grudgingly got on Genma's, Kotetsu scooped up Sakura, Anko swooned

"Oh catch me brave leader." Kakashi had her in his arms in the next instant, "Are you taking

advantage of me?"

"What ever gives you that idea?" They set off in an instant. Keeping senses fully alert for any

sounds of enemy nin, or common bandits and thieves. They travelled in a triangle formation with

Kakashi leading, Izumo flew over head. Sakura giggled "I wonder what Anko will look like when

she transforms." Kotetsu chuckled, "Probably hot." Anko looked over Kakashi's arm and glared in

Kotetsu's direction. Anko growled "I can't wait until we get to the sound village and rip the non-

existent balls off that snake basted!" Kakashi shook his head, _"OK so I have six -including myself- _

_mew mews __**that name has gotta go for good soon, **__two genin guys, a genin girl that's like the keeper _

_of my powers, and a 'youthful' rival who for some deranged reason is coming. Great...." _Anko

furrowed her brow in concentration, "You're think speaking I know, but I can't hear you. You must

be blocking us off on purpose!" Kakashi shook his head, "Hm did you say something?" Anko's eye

twitched in impatience, "Yes, what are you keeping from the rest of us!" Kakashi sighed "Well... It's

just when you became a mew mew I kinda had a premonition of it happening. The thing is though

there were two others that feel so near, but yet..." Everyone leaned in closer as they ran hoping to

hear what he was going to say next, "What was I talking about?" they would have all fainted anime

style if they hadn't been running, well in Izumo's case flying. When they came within ten miles of

the village, Sakura undid the transformation, Kakashi walked on "Anko are you going to be able to

hold in your ears and tail until we get hotel rooms for the evening." she smirked "You forget who

you're talking to." Sakura tugged on Kotetsu's arm, "Can you come with me to get a little bit of

shopping done?" he in return grinned and left with her. Kakashi's voice echoed through his mind,

"_Be careful, both of you!" _

"_Aw come on we'll be fine!" _

"_At least take Izumo with you." _

"_Fine. Izumo you heard him to lets go." _Iruka looked at the town and then checked out his map,

"This is so weird this place shouldn't exist." Guy nodded "I'll scout around and gather information

with Genma." They left without another word, Sasuke and Naruto stood at Kakashi's side who still

had Anko in his arms. Anko crossed her arms and smirked, "Wow leadership must suck." "You

don't know the half of it, they only made me leader so if anything got screwed up big time it'd be on

my head." Anko cocked her head to one side, "You know what."

"What?"

"You look more attractive with wolf eyes, instead of a sole less black one."

"Thank you Anko I feel so much better now."

"Oo sarcastic much?" Kakashi grunted and approached a hotel, "Excuse me I would like a room, or

two enough for ten people." The receptionist looked warily at the four, "Sir why so many?"

"Well my lovely wife and I came for a trip with our kids, and a few friends, one of them has a

daughter. But we're just passing through right boys?" They nodded politely at the receptionist

smirking, Anko forced an agitated smile on her face, "Oh darling your such a charmer." Kakashi

eye smiled, "Anything for you my sweetheart." Anko kissed the part of Kakashi's cheek that was

covered by the mask preventing him from turning into a wolf, "Isn't he just the greatest hubby in the

world." Sasuke and Naruto played their parts as well, "EW MUM DAD GET A ROOM!" Sasuke

added "Yeah come on it's embarrassing in public." Kakashi and Anko forced a laugh "Kids eh?" the

receptionist bought the story and handed them keys for three bedrooms, one big enough for their

'family' with a double bed, and two singles, another room with three single beds, and the last room

with a bunk bed in it and a single bed. They thanked her and made there way upstairs, Anko said to

Kakashi privately _"That was so not cool!" _

"_What else could I say? You're my sister that I happened to be holding bridal style and that Naruto _

_and Sasuke are our distant cousins? Suspicious much." _Kotetsu called through, _"Uh I hate to break _

_up this little love fest, but Sakura and I got the shopping with Izumo and we're on our way back. Do _

_we have rooms?" _

"_Yep, by the way Kotetsu for now Sakura's your daughter OK?" _

"_Do I even want to know?" _

"_Probably not." _Anko butted in _"Hey Kakashi and I were having a private conversation! How did _

_you get involved?" _

"_It's like eaves dropping, you listen hard enough you can hear the other person, see ya soon later!" _

Kakashi tried Genma next _"Well where are you and Guy?" _

"_We're on our way back with Iruka, it doesn't add up, this place is like non-existent, no-body's ever _

_heard of Konhoa or the the sand village or ANYTHING! There's something weird going on, I doubt _

_we should hang around to long." _

"_Right see ya soon." _Kakashi unceremoniously dumped Anko on the bed, ""Do you want Iruka to

heal you with his medicine?" She rolled her eyes, "No, I'm just tired that's all. Don't you dare think

you're sleeping in this double be with me." Kakashi shrugged, " I had no intentions too, I was going

to keep watch tonight anyway. I feel restless." The team regrouped, Sasuke and Naruto had the

room with their 'mother', Iruka, Guy and Genma had the other room, leaving Izumo and Kotetsu

with the bunk bed in the last room , with Kotetsu's 'daughter' Sakura in the single one. Kakashi kept

a vigil for the night, there was something amiss with the town, the people were like empty shells.

People that were more less zombified, the lights on with nobody home. Kakashi paced around room

agitated as hell, _"It's no good, I need to check this place out in wolf form." _he opened the window

checking that he could return on four paws the way he came, appeased at an easy accessible tree

nearby he wandered into Sakura's room and shook her awake gently, she mumbled rubbing her eyes

sleepily "Sensei..?" he place a finger on her lips to hush her, _"Sakura kiss me." _She blushed a deep

red and squealed quietly, Kakashi looked at her in confusion then realise what he had just implied,

"_Sakura not like that. Honestly, I have morales, I mean to turn me into a wolf." _Sakura's face

visibly relaxed, she said in a whisper, "I wish I could think speak as well." Kakashi chuckled

quietly, _"It's actually a kind of pain having people in your head all the time." _"Why do you want to

be a wolf?" Kotetsu rolled over his bed purring, _"Phew, I thought he was waking up. I need to do _

_some scouting and I have a feeling I need my wolf form to do so." _Sakura nodded and kissed his

cheek, POOF, _"Shut your bedroom door behind me and try to get back to sleep, I'll wake everyone _

_up if I find anything." _Sakura complied.

Having night vision Kakashi had no problems moving around the town, _"So weird it's only eleven _

_o'clock and the town Is empty." _A crashing noise made Kakashi spin around in an instant, _"Ow _

_dammit!" _

"_Kotetsu! What the hell are you doing." _Kakashi approached the little bundle of black

fluff with a bow on it's tail, he nosed the kitten checking him over for any injury. Kotetsu swatted

him away with a playful paw, _"Just out for a midnight prowl. You?" _

"_You are a pathetic liar, I seen you asleep in the room." "_

_Ha, calling me pathetic, your the one that's usually two hours late to everything, and claims you _

_had to walk around a black cat that crossed your path. Which I must add, I resent that mark." _

"_Listen fur ball stop avoiding the question, why are you out here?" _Kotetsu scuffed the ground with

a paw, _"Sakura asked me to be with you in case something happened." _Kakashi shook his head,

"_Well come on then we have a bit more to do." _Kotetsu pounced onto Kakashi's back, the bell on

his bow chiming as he did so. Kotetsu walked in a little circle and began tutting on Kakashi's back,

purring as he did so. Kakashi nearly yelped as the little claws dug into his flesh, _"KOTETSU! What _

_the hell!" _

"_Well if we have a long way to go, I'm making myself comfy leader." _Kotetsu settled calmly on

Kakashi's back, purring slightly louder, al most smug. _"You're a smart arse." _

"_Yeah yeah quit whining, Izumo was gonna come but he hasn't got night vision. Sakura didn't think _

_Chipmunks or Rabbits had night vision either. Guy's not a mew mew, she didn't want Sasuke and _

_Naruto in any danger, and Anko's still recovering. Just to let you know she did consider if anyone _

_was better for the job of tailing you." _

"_Oh, that makes some sense, I guess." _

"_Kakashi have you notice that the few people in the town have like, a visible aura. It's not calming _

_though, it's like they're...." _

"_Dead." _

"_Exactly. Do you reckon it's sixth sense?" _

"_Who knows?" _Kakashi walked a bit further pausing in an alleyway. _"Kotetsu did you see that?" _

Kotetsu was frozen and visibly shaking, _"Danger...Danger... MUST FLEE!" _Kakashi growled at the

threat, in front of them stood five people, walking empty shells, _"Kotetsu calm down! There _

_Orochimaru's victims, this entire town is a experiment breeding ground." _

"_Experiment breeding ground! THEY'RE FREAKEN GHOSTS DUDE!" _

"_......." _Kakashi turned on his heel and ran back to the hotel where they were staying, the houses

were coated in what looked like blood, hundreds voices said at once _**"NEVER ESCAPE! **_

_**TRAPPED FOR EVER!" **_the voices screamed. Kotetsu gripped on to Kakashi in fear as Kakashi

ran, the buildings slamming together on the road they just ran from. Kotetsu yelled in thought

speak, _"GUYS WE'VE GOTTA LEAVE! WAKE UP!" _Genma answered him, _"We're already up, _

_we're fighting clones of some sort, the receptionist is some sort of witch or something she's _

_coordinating the whole attack. We're transformed and everything, if we could just get put of this _

_damn hotel we could make a break for it. You two chose a great time to sight seeing!" _Anko's voice

sounded pissed, _"I'm feeling absolutely useless that I can't transform, it's typical that this creepy _

_warped town didn't have bells isn't it!"_ Kakashi ran faster _"Hang on team I'm coming!" _He leaped

effortlessly on the tree by the window, he had left it open, but it seemed the sole less clones had

closed it. He smashed through it sending a spray of glass to the floor, ten clones were blocking an

escape route for his team. Growling furiously Kakashi ripped the throats out of them all In a matter

of moments, _"GO!" _his team didn't need to be told twice, they fled out of the freakish town in an

instant. Putting as much distance between them and it, for a while the voices followed them, but

once they had cleared it by about fifteen miles they finally felt safe.

They panted heavily from the run, Anko said in between breaths "What... was... that.....all....about?"

No-one knew how to answer, Kakashi looked around him _"At least your all safe." _ Izumo looked at

Kakashi "Where's Kotetsu?" _"Down here." _ Kakashi looked at his stomach, clinging by the claws

was a very freaked out Kotetsu. _"Hey Anko could you change us back now? I think Kotetsu needs to _

_calm down." _She kissed there noses, POOF, Kotetsu was still shaking "We almost died." Naruto

chided in "But we didn't so shouldn't we get going to slither pusses lair now?" Kotetsu didn't move

"We almost died." Izumo clicked his fingers in front of Kotetsu's face, "Anyone home, we should

head off again." Kotetsu yelled "Then what! End up in some other town that doesn't even exist!" his

body was still trembling. Kakashi looked at Sakura, "Could you de-transform the others. I think it's

best if they gave their animal halves a rest." Sakura did so, Anko rolled her eyes, "One bad

experience and your chickening out Kotetsu?" he yelled at her, "YOU WEREN'T THERE! THOSE

THINGS WERE FOLLOWING US! WE WERE THIS CLOSE -has first finger and thumb about an

inch apart- FROM BEING SQUISHED BY MOVING BUILDINGS!" Anko glared at him, "So

what! When we were fending for ourselves waiting on you guys to show up, Genma had a lamp

stand shoved through his stomach! The only reason he survived is because we yanked it out, and

Iruka gave him that healing tonic of his! You know what? Genma didn't even squeak, he just grit his

teeth, then jumped back into the fight!" Kakashi stepped between them, "Ease off you two, things

got really weird back there, lets just keep moving. Anko can you walk by yourself?" Anko snorted

"Yeah."

"Good. Lets move then team." Everyone started walking except Kotetsu, Kakashi put a hand on his

shoulder, "You gonna be OK?"

"Yeah... I think I just need to think whilst we walk." They moved on behind the others, Izumo

walking beside him. Kakashi was lost in his thoughts again, the vision gripped him again the fox

and the raven. He clutched his head hissing in pain. _"Where! Where are they? Great Naruto and _

_Sasuke's fighting again, wait, Naruto's got the nine tailed demon fox in him, is it possible?..." _

"SO CUTE!" Kakashi snapped out his musings to see Sakura making big eyes at a travelling

salespersons wares. The old guy chuckled, "I see you like my items little lady. I sell musical

instruments and pet accessories." Sakura's eyes sparkled "Really?" he motioned his back pack,

"Anything in particular you want?" Sakura smiled "Do you have a bell that looks like this? -holds

up her bell- and a ice blue collared collar?" The man rummaged through his bag producing a bell,

and a dark purple colour with a snowflake emblem on it, "There ya are little missy, would you like

me to engrave it?" Sakura giggled "Yes please." A moment later it was done and she paid for the

items, and returned to the group, they walked out of the pedallers view. "Anko I have your bell,

also hold out your wrist." Sakura attached the collar to Anko's right arm. Anko looked at it, "It says

_Sweet._" Genma muttered "At least your name isn't _Whiskers_." Naruto yelled "COME ON

ENOUGH SUSPENSE TRANSFORM HER ALREADY!" Sakura complied, she kissed the bell

"_Sweet." _Anko was encased in a dark violet light, she emerged wearing a mid rift fishnet vest, with

purple hood attached to the vest, with elbow long purple fingerless gloves the collar still present on

her right wrist, her nails were purple as well and longer and slightly curled like claws, she also had

a black short punk skirt ending an inch above her knees, with purple skin tight shorts the same

length as her skirt, with fishnet leggings up to her knees dark purple converse. The purple was the

same shade as her ears and tail, which was now swishing around impressively, the bell was on a

necklace around her neck. Anko looked her self, then grinned showing her cat fangs, "Purrfect."

The men's jaws dropped, Guy gave her a thumbs up, "Fantastic Anko very youthful!" Iruka said,

"Hey Anko rub your bell so we can find out what weapons you have." Anko touched the bell out of

it came a silver whip and what looked like a silver dog whistle. She looked at the whip and

experimentally flicked it a tree, the tree froze over. Anko grinned then blew on the whistle the tree

shattered into a million pieces. Kakashi nodded "So Anko's element is Ice. Interesting." She turned

to them, "Not bad." Sakura de-transformed Anko, who whined "Aw Sakura why did you do that?

The boys love my kinky look." Genma stuttered "N-no we don't!" Anko rolled her eyes

mischievously "Sure you don't."


End file.
